


Tutta una vita

by Ireth_Anarion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cruel!Derek, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Human!Derek, M/M, Rimming, Sweet!Stiles, friends - Freeform, hate/love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireth_Anarion/pseuds/Ireth_Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il fatto era che Stiles sarebbe pure potuto esser simpatico a Derek, se non fosse stato tanto asfissiante e appiccicoso. C’erano volte in cui lo chiamava al mattino presto per dargli il buongiorno – svegliandolo, per la maggior parte dei casi – e volte in cui se lo ritrovava nella propria stanza, di ritorno da scuola, pronto per un pomeriggio in compagnia del suo “miglior migliore amico”.<br/>Già, perché Stiles aveva due migliori amici: il migliore, che rispondeva al ridicolo nome di Scott McCall – ed era un microbo della stessa età del piccolo – e il miglior migliore: Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutta una vita

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio (ma anche no) una splendida Fan Art che mi ha dato l’ispirazione per questa storiella (neanche tanto storiella, visto che è lunga una quaresima… ma su Facebook mi è stato espressamente ordinato di non dividerla in più capitoli, e allora eccola tutta intera. Se doveste annoiarvi, fate delle pause LOL xD). Voleva essere senza pretese, magari verde, ma quando mai io porto a compimento un’idea così come l’ho partorita? Quando voglio scrivere rosse, diventano gialle. Quando voglio scrivere verdi, diventano rosse. E va be’…  
> Orbene. Vi avverto che potreste trovare qualche parola non propriamente educata (linguaggio giovanile, insomma) e aspettatevi un Derek OOC in alcuni punti. In realtà, essendo questa una AU, l’OOC è da mettere in preventivo.  
> La narrazione è diversa da Epithymía: qui si tratta di un insieme di scene in ordine cronologico ma con salti temporali. I più consistenti sono inframmezzati da scritte in grossetto (che indicano l’età di Derek), quelli brevi (poche ore, un giorno, una settimana al massimo) hanno lo spazio tra loro.  
> Spero sia di vostro gradimento e spero di riuscire a strapparvi qualche emozione, di farvi passare qualche minuto in piacevole compagnia.  
> Oh, a proposito: tutte le età dei personaggi sono stravolte, sono tutti umani, ci sono tutti (o quasi) i familiari e non esiste il mondo sovrannaturale. Sì, è una AU abbastanza noiosa. Me ne rendo conto.  
> Buona lettura!

   
   
   
                                       [](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=34eolfc)    
                                                                                 Meraviglioso banner creato dalla bravissima horjzon!  
  
  
  
   
   
            _Quando hai nove anni…_  
   
           Non aveva alcuna intenzione di stringere la mano a quella sottospecie di  _marmocchio_. Aveva un broncio pericolosamente accentuato e si ostinava a tener i suoi occhi verdi fissi alla sua destra, dove lo stavano aspettando Ethan, Aiden, Boyd, Jackson e Isaac per giocare a pallacanestro.  
           «Coraggio, Derek, sii gentile e saluta Stiles! Guarda come ti sorride!».  
           Il bambino rivolse una breve, velocissima occhiata al  _nanerottolo_  che aveva di fronte e poi tornò a ignorarlo.  
           In effetti, il piccolo lo stava fissando con grandissimi occhioni castani – tanto identici a quelli della donna che lo aveva accompagnato al parco e che ora lo stava tenendo per mano – e un sorriso speranzoso, gentile e amichevole. Ma Derek proprio non ne voleva sapere di fare amicizia.  
            «È  _piccolo_!», disse oltraggiato, quasi fosse un disonore inaudito avere sei anni.  
           «E be’? Qual è il problema? Stiles è tanto intelligente», continuò a incoraggiarlo Talia, sua madre.  
           Un’altra occhiata rapida al piccolo. Era proprio ridicolo… con quel sorrisetto ingenuo e quella stupida felpa con le orecchie. Sembrava la versione scema di Cappuccetto Rosso. A Derek non piaceva per niente.  
           L’altra donna, che a giudicare dalla somiglianza doveva essere la madre dello gnomo, si piegò sulle ginocchia per guardare meglio Derek in faccia. «Sai», iniziò gentile. «Stiles è molto timido. Non ha tanti amichetti, ma quando prende confidenza è davvero un chiacchierone e sa giocare molto bene a palla. Che ne dici di dargli una possibilità?».  
           Il piccolo Derek la squadrò, sentendosi insicuro: quella donna aveva davvero gli occhi troppo grandi e limpidi. Fissò un po’ lei, un po’ _Cappuccetto Rosso_ , muovendo la testa come se stesse seguendo una partita di ping pong. Poi sospirò. «Va bene…».  
           «Grazie! Sei gentilissimo!», esclamò lei, arruffandogli i capelli neri e dandogli una carezza sulla guancia.  
           Di mala voglia, Derek si scostò dalla presa di sua madre per afferrare quella specie di pigmeo e trascinarlo con sé dai suoi amici. «Ragazzi, lui è Stiles. Ha  _sei_  anni», disse con tono quasi schifato.  
           Gli altri bambini si volsero a studiarlo con espressioni esasperate che volevano dire “Oddio, ti prego! Non un poppante, tutto tranne questo!”.  
           Stiles si appiccicò al fianco del moro, portandosi l’unghia del pollice ai denti e morsicando nervoso. «C-ciao…».  
           «Ciao», risposero gli altri senza entusiasmo.  
           Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo e si staccò dal piccolo, spingendolo un po’ lontano dal campetto. «Okay, adesso tu stai qui e ci guardi giocare, va bene? Non farti male, va bene?».  
           «Posso giocare con voi?».  
           «No», disse risoluto il più grande.  
           «Perché?», mormorò ancora il castano, seguitando a mordicchiare l’unghia del pollice.  
           «Perché giochiamo tre contro tre. Tu puoi tenere il punteggio». Poi Derek lo guardò dubbioso. «Sai contare, vero?».  
           Il piccoletto in rosso annuì vigorosamente, facendo sbatacchiare le orecchiette del cappuccio. «Certo! Fino a venti!», si vantò.  
           E Derek pensò che, comunque fosse andata, neanche ci sarebbero arrivati a venti. Quindi magari Stiles sarebbe potuto rivelarsi utile.  
  
             
       Dopo  _un’intensa_  partita in cui Derek, Aiden e Isaac stracciarono Ethan Boyd e Jackson – 3 a 1, mica polpette –, il moro andò di corsa da sua madre che era seduta alla panchina ed era intenta a chiacchierare amabilmente con la madre di Stiles. «Mamma, acqua», disse, facendosi aria con una mano e prendendo la bottiglietta che prontamente gli fu porta.  
            Il piccoletto, che gli era trotterellato dietro come un cagnolino obbediente, disse a sua volta: «Mamma, anche io acqua! Anche io acqua!».  
            Il più grande lo guardò con un’espressione tra l’annoiato e il seccato, perché _i bambini di sei anni sono così scemi da imitare tutto quello che fai!_  
            Dopo qualche minuto, gli altri amichetti dovettero andarsene e Derek rimase solo, seduto sull’erba fresca dorata dai raggi del tramonto, le gambe incrociate, i gomiti sulle ginocchia e i piccoli pugni a sorreggere il mento. Il minuscolo Stiles – che sul serio era _l’edizione tascabile_ di un bambino di sei anni, tanto era piccolo e mingherlino – gli si sedette di fronte e imitò in tutto e per tutto la sua posizione. _Bah…_  
            «Che fai?», chiese con la sua vocetta stridula, mostrando una finestrella dove sarebbe presto nato un incisivo.  
            Derek gli restituì uno sguardo serio. «Aspetto».  
            «Che cosa?».  
            «Che la mia mamma finisca di parlare con la tua, così poi me ne vado a casa».  
            Stiles, che stava per perdere l’equilibrio e cadere faccia in avanti, decise di cambiare posizione stendendo le gambette e posando le mani tra i fili di erbetta dietro di sé, giocandoci distrattamente.  
            Derek sbuffò e indietreggiò, perché le scarpe del marmocchio avevano urtato i suoi jeans e lui non voleva di certo sporcarsi.  
            «Il mio papà si chiama John, lo sai?», riprese a chiacchierare Stiles. «È lo sceriffo della città. Una volta mi ha portato nella macchina con le luci, è stato così bello! Il tuo papà come si chiama?».  
            «Io non ho un papà», disse freddamente il moro.  
            Il piccolo lo guardò sorpreso. «Oh? Tutti hanno un papà».  
            «Io no. Se n’è andato».  
            «Oooh», annuì piano Stiles. «Ma… e quando torna?».  
            «Non lo so. La mamma dice che tornerà quando l’inferno congelerà».  
            «Che cos’è l’inferno?».  
            Il moro batté le palpebre, sorpreso. Davvero quell’impiastro non sapeva cosa fosse l’inferno? Ghignò tra sé e sé: gliel’avrebbe detto _lui_ cos’era l’inferno. «È un posto bruttissimo, pieno di mostri e di cose orribili. C’è fuoco ovunque e non puoi usare neanche un ventilatore!».  
            «Oh… Come la casa di mia nonna? Lì non ce ne sono ventilatori perché dice che fanno male».  
            Derek si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia. «Ma no! Nell’inferno c’è il fuoco che ti brucia e ci sono i diavoletti che ti rincorrono e ti tirano per i piedi. E tu vorresti fare tante cose ma non puoi perché è l’inferno, e devi fare quello che ti dicono gli altri».  
            Stiles sgranò i suoi già grandi occhioni. «La scuola! La scuola è come l’inferno!».  
            «Oh, che scemo!», esclamò esasperato Derek, e si lasciò cadere all’indietro sul prato morbido. Prese a fissare il cielo sopra di sé, l’arancione del sole che andava scurendosi. Poi comparve il visetto tondo di Stiles nel suo campo visivo e sbuffò ancora. «Ma perché non te ne vai?».  
            «Perché tu sei simpatico», sorrise allegro. «E sei carino».   
            Derek storse la bocca. «Tu invece sei brutto. Sei proprio brutto».  
             Per la prima volta in quel pomeriggio, il sorriso mancò sul volto del piccino. Un’espressione triste e dispiaciuta prese possesso dei suoi dolci lineamenti infantili. «La mamma dice che sono bello…», mormorò incerto.  
            «Tutte le mamme dicono questo ai figli. Anche se sono brutti come te».  
            «Derek? Alzati, tesoro, ce ne andiamo! Saluta il tuo nuovo amico», gridò Talia in lontananza.  
            Si tirò su velocemente, scansandosi per evitare di dare una testata al ridicolo _Cappuccetto Rosso_. «Ciao ciao», disse sbrigativamente, poi raggiunse sua madre e, salutata l’altra donna, si incamminò fuori dal parco.  
            Lasciandosi alle spalle un piccolo bambino con due enormi lacrimoni.  
             
            
   
            _Quando hai tredici anni…_  
   
            Affrettò il passo, sbuffando come una locomotiva. Sentiva i passi dell’altro dietro di sé. «La vuoi smettere di seguirmi?».  
           «Perché?».  
           «Perché sì. È seccante».  
           «Oh», disse solo il piccoletto, senza smettere di stargli dietro.  
           Si fermò bruscamente, e così facendo l’altro gli andò a sbattere contro. Derek si voltò per guardarlo, esasperato. «Seriamente…», disse, «non hai altri amici?».  
           Stiles lo guardò un attimo confuso, poi sorrise. «Be’, sì, ma tu sei il migliore!».  
           Il ragazzino moro sospirò, chinando il capo e strofinandosi le palpebre con il pollice e l’indice.   
            Era un incubo. Un autentico incubo. Era bastato quel dannato incontro di quattro anni prima per firmare la sua condanna. Quel microbo di Stiles Stilinski – che nome, bah! – lo seguiva perennemente e ovunque, gli saltellava attorno e faceva domande su domande. Era asfissiante.   
            Oddio, magari a nove anni poteva pure essere divertente avere qualcuno da impressionare perché sapevi allacciarti le scarpe e fare le divisioni e palleggiare più di cinque volte di fila, ma adesso Derek era stufo. Insomma, ora aveva  _tredici_  anni. Era praticamente un uomo. Che figura avrebbe fatto ad avere un amico di dieci?   
            «Hey, dài, perché non ci alleniamo alla play? Voglio vedere se sono migliorato!», propose implorante la  _piaga_ , facendo sbuffare ancora una volta Derek.  
            «Non posso. Ho i compiti da fare, capisci? Compiti. Tu sei alle elementari e devi solo leggere e disegnare, ma io tra poco andrò alle superiori e devo impegnarmi seriamente».  
            «Ma manca ancora un anno!», disse il  _nano_  con tono lamentoso, tirando il suo “migliore amico” per la manica. «Dààài, Derek! Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego!».  
            E Derek, imprecando mentalmente e combattendo l’impulso di dare un pugno in faccia al rompiscatole, cedette. «Va bene… Andiamo a casa tua».  
            Casa di Stiles era lì vicino e, malgrado lui fosse davvero insopportabile, Derek era a suo agio in quelle quattro mura. Lo sceriffo era simpatico, il tipico padre americano fissato con i programmi sportivi e il cibo spazzatura – motivo per il quale moglie e figlio lo sgridavano perennemente. Claudia era affettuosa quanto sua madre e preparava sempre tanti dolci per il figlio, come se non sapesse che lo zucchero avrebbe fatto impazzire ancora di più l’esagitato ragazzino iperattivo. Derek in casa Stilinski era ben voluto e più di una volta – soprattutto per far tacere il dannato nanerottolo – vi era rimasto a dormire. In più di un’occasione, si era ritrovato Stiles addormentato addosso nel sacco a pelo fortunatamente abbastanza grande per due ragazzini.  
            Il fatto era che Stiles sarebbe pure potuto esser simpatico a Derek, se non fosse stato tanto asfissiante e appiccicoso. C’erano volte in cui lo chiamava al mattino presto per dargli il buongiorno – svegliandolo, per la maggior parte dei casi – e volte in cui se lo ritrovava nella propria stanza, di ritorno da scuola, pronto per un pomeriggio in compagnia del suo “ _miglior migliore amico_ ”.  
            Già, perché Stiles aveva _due_ migliori amici: il migliore, che rispondeva al ridicolo nome di Scott McCall – ed era un microbo della stessa età del piccolo – e il _miglior_ migliore: Derek.  
            Per Stiles, il moro era un fratello maggiore, quello che non avrebbe mai avuto. Era il suo idolo, un modello da seguire. Derek era alto, carismatico, _bello_ , a scuola lo rispettavano tutti e le ragazzine gli morivano dietro. Stiles invece era piccolo, dinoccolato, con la pelle color del latte costellata qua e là da qualche piccolo neo e una parlantina fin troppo fluida. Le bambine lo trattavano come se fosse un cucciolo da coccolare, o semplicemente lo ignoravano perché «Hey, guardate! C’è _Derek!_ » e quindi nessuno s’interessava ad altro. E non sapeva come sentirsi riguardo a questo. Davvero, non sapeva se essere invidioso, geloso oppure orgoglioso. Forse prevaleva la seconda, perché nessuno poteva guardare o parlare con Derek come faceva lui. Nessuno.  
             
            La partita alla play, tanto desiderata da Stiles, si concluse nel giro di mezz’ora. Derek lasciò perdere il joypad e si sgranchì le gambe che aveva tenuto incrociate sul comodo materasso di Stiles, il quale fissava ancora lo schermo con faccia allibita. «Non è giusto!», si lamentò.  
            «E perché? Ho vinto».  
            «Ma… ma… hai barato!».  
            «No, Stiles, è così il gioco. Il primo che arriva al traguardo vince».  
            Stiles gonfiò le guance e mise a sua volta il joypad da parte. «Ma mi hai fatto sbandare! Voglio la rivincita».  
            Il più grande alzò gli occhi al cielo. «No. Devo fare i compiti. Ci vediamo».  
            «No, aspetta! Non andare!». Stiles scese dal letto e gli corse appresso, afferrandolo per la manica. Si fermarono lungo il corridoio, quasi alle scale.  
            Derek neanche si voltò. «Non rompere le scatole, ho detto che devo andare!». E così dicendo, strattonò bruscamente il braccio dalla presa di Stiles, scendendo al piano inferiore e uscendo da casa Stilinski.  
   
  
  
            _Quando hai diciassette anni…_     
  
            «Ahia! Derek, falli smettere!».  
            «Oooh, il piccolo Stilinski ha bisogno di aiuto? Non sa difendersi?».  
            I ragazzi risero beffardi. Tra cui Derek.  
            «Dài, non è divertente! Jackson, ridammi quel libro!».  
            «“ _Il ritratto di Dorian Gray_ ”», lesse il biondo, tenendo lontano Stiles con una mano sul petto. «Davvero, Stilinski? Ti sei dato alle alte letture?».  
            «È per il compito di inglese, dammelo!». Fece per afferrare il libro, ma Jackson lo passò ad Isaac.  
            «Oh, oh!», disse quest’ultimo sogghignando, prendendo a sfogliare velocemente il libro. «Wilde era frocio o sbaglio? E poi, avete sentito il piccoletto? Ha detto “dammelo”. Cos’è che vuoi, di preciso?».  
            «Già!», esclamò Boyd avvicinandosi e prendendolo per un lembo della camicia a quadri. «Vuoi forse _la mazza_?».  
            Stiles si ritrovò spintonato e finì addosso a uno dei due gemelli, che rise sguaiatamente e lo spinse ancora. «Magari quella di McCall? Non state sempre appiccicati?».  
            «Smettetela, non fate ridere nessuno!».  
            «Strano, noi stiamo ridendo!».  
            Stiles lanciò uno sguardo di supplica a Derek, che si gustava la scena con una spalla poggiata agli armadietti e le braccia incrociate al petto sodo. Perché non lo aiutava? Perché lasciava che i suoi amici si prendessero gioco di lui?  
            Jackson seguì la traiettoria dei suoi occhi e lo afferrò. «No, ragazzi!», esclamò ad alta voce, strattonandolo e tenendolo fermo – cosa estremamente facile, dal momento che era solo un piccolo ragazzino di quattordici anni. «Lui non vuole quella di McCall, vuole quella di Derek! Dico bene? Non sei forse il suo cagnolino adorante?». E così dicendo, lo scaraventò proprio addosso al diretto interessato.  
            Stiles sentì il respiro spezzarsi quando sbatté contro il torace dell’altro, sentendo male allo sterno per il colpo che fu come una frustata. Si ritrovò con il volto a pochissimi centimetri da quello di Derek, i suoi bellissimi occhi verdi che lo fissarono intensamente. All’istante, il battito cardiaco accelerò e si sentì mancare. Durò tutto pochissimi secondi, però. Perché poi si ritrovò con il sedere per terra, ai piedi del moro che lo fissava dall’alto con un misto di noia e disgusto, le mani ancora protese per allontanarlo da sé.  
            L’aveva spinto. Derek, il suo _miglior_ migliore amico da quando era bambino, l’aveva spinto. E ora stava ridendo assieme a quei bulli dei suoi compagni.  
            Stiles sentì come se una crepa avesse intaccato il suo povero cuore. Provò a rialzarsi e andarsene, sperando che non fosse troppo tardi per la lezione di scienze, ma Aiden lo spinse di nuovo al pavimento. «Dove credi di andare? Non hai dimenticato qualcosa?».  
            «Per favore», sussurrò, guardando tutti loro dal basso. Si chiuse a riccio, coprendosi il volto con le braccia quando Jackson si chinò su di lui.  
            «Prima dacci i soldi. Avanti, Stilinski, non farmi ripetere sempre le stesse cose», disse con il tono che avrebbe usato un genitore esasperato dal comportamento di un figlio.  
            Stiles, profondamente umiliato – soprattutto dalla presenza di Derek, che aveva assistito ai suoi soprusi –, portò le dita tremanti alla tasca dei jeans, estraendo una banconota da cinque dollari e pochi cents. «Ecco, è tutto quello che ho. Ora vi prego, lasciatemi andare».  
            Jackson afferrò i soldi, borbottò qualcosa sulle scarse finanze del piccolo e infine si allontanò assieme agli altri.  
            Stiles aspettò che il rumore di passi scomparisse del tutto. Sbirciò da sopra le proprie braccia per verificare che non fosse rimasto davvero nessuno, poi si alzò e raccolse zaino e libro di Wilde. Appurato che fosse effettivamente troppo tardi per andare alla lezione di scienze, optò per un cambio di direzione: si chiuse in bagno e pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva in corpo.  
  
  
            Stava tornando a casa a piedi, quando Derek lo affiancò con la propria auto. Stiles si sentì invadere da un profondo senso di vergogna e rabbia e fece finta di niente, continuando per la sua strada, le mani strette alle bretelle dello zaino.  
            «Vuoi un passaggio?», chiese il più grande.  
            _Ah! Si permette pure di far finta di niente!_ , pensò Stiles, accelerando il passo, benché fosse inutile.  
            Derek continuò: «Avanti, sali».  
            Stiles dovette mordersi l’interno delle guance per non inveirgli contro o scoppiare direttamente a piangere.  
            Il moro continuò a guidare seguendo la sua velocità, cercando di trattenere le risate. Stiles era davvero la persona più _buffa_ e _patetica_ che avesse mai visto. Non c’era da preoccuparsi se in quel momento gli tenesse il muso: era certo che, la sera stessa, il piccolo lo avrebbe chiamato per scusarsi e dirgli quanto gli volesse bene e quanto fossero migliori amici. Patetico, appunto.  
            Stiles si fermò di scatto, sospirando per cercare di calmarsi. Derek si fermò di conseguenza. «Mi lasci in pace?».  
            Derek finse di pensarci su. «Uhm… No», disse con un sorrisetto.  
            Il castano desiderò ardentemente avere la forza per dargli un pugno in faccia.  
            «Allora, sali o no? Guarda che non te lo ripeto più e dovrai fare tutta la strada a piedi. A te la scelta».  
            Stiles valutò seriamente l’idea di mandarlo al diavolo e proseguire per conto suo, mantenendo l’atteggiamento di offeso mutismo. Poi però pensò che, magari, Derek stesse cercando di farsi perdonare. E a quel pensiero, il cuore del più piccolo batté speranzoso. Così sospirò e disse: «Va bene…».  
            Derek trattenne a stento un sorriso compiaciuto, mentre l’altro apriva la portiera e prendeva posto sul sedile del passeggero.  
            La Camaro profumava di nuovo, il tipico odore che hanno un po’ tutte le macchine appena comprate. Un misto di plastica e pneumatici. Ma Stiles riusciva sempre a captare un odore diverso, più leggero e piacevole: quello del guidatore.  
            «Allora», disse proprio quest’ultimo, ripartendo a una velocità più ragionevole. «Come va?».  
            Quella domanda suonò come una presa in giro alle orecchie del castano. Sbuffò nervoso. «Come sempre. Tu? Hai la coscienza pulita?».  
            «Non capisco di cosa parli», finse il moro.  
            «Perché non mi hai aiutato con Jackson e gli altri?», sussurrò Stiles voltandosi a guardare il suo bel profilo. «Perché… perché mi hai spinto?».  
            Derek parlò senza levare gli occhi dalla strada dinnanzi a loro: «Perché stavano _scherzando_ , Stiles. Come sempre».  
            «Mi hanno rubato i soldi».  
            «Glieli hai gentilmente offerti», tagliò corto Derek.  
            «Mi hai spinto», sussurrò allora Stiles, con voce nettamente più sofferente di quanto non volesse.  
            Derek gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco, prima di concentrarsi di nuovo alla guida.  
            A volte credeva seriamente che Stiles provasse _qualcosa_ per lui. C’erano momenti in cui il piccolo si fermava a fissarlo con occhi adoranti, smettendo di fare qualunque altra cosa, solo per potersi concentrare meglio sul suo volto. In più di un’occasione, quando erano più piccoli e uno dormiva a casa dell’altro, Derek aveva creduto di sentire Stiles sussurrare il suo nome nel sonno e sorridere. Ma erano ricordi troppo vaghi, forse sogni stessi.  
            Ad ogni modo, lui lo detestava e avrebbe continuato a detestarlo fino alla fine.  
            Il resto del viaggio fu silenzioso e imbarazzante – almeno per Stiles, che non la smetteva di far tremolare la gamba destra e mordicchiarsi l’unghia del pollice. Derek invece seguitò a guidare, sicuro e tranquillo, immerso nei propri pensieri.  
            Era bello, Derek. Proprio bello. Nell’ultimo periodo si era iscritto in palestra e il suo fisico già asciutto e prestate si stava man mano tramutando in qualcosa di spettacolare, muscoloso e potente. Le ragazze, che già prima lo adoravano, ora stravedevano letteralmente per lui, in particolare una certa tizia dell’ultimo anno, Kate Argent, che a Stiles proprio non andava a genio per via delle sue espressioni un po’ inquietanti. Era come se volesse mangiare il giovane Hale e non lasciarci neanche un misero osso. Il problema era che il moro, lungi dall’esserne impressionato, non faceva che andarle appresso. E Stiles non lo sopportava…  
            La Camaro si fermò di fronte casa Stilinski. Il piccolo si stupì di quanto breve fosse stato il tragitto. Si volse speranzoso verso Derek. «Ti va di restare? Guardiamo un-».  
            «No», lo interruppe l’altro sbrigativamente. «Ho da fare».  
            «Oh… Va-va bene…».  
            «A proposito! La mia ricerca?».  
            «Ci sto lavorando, manca giusto il finale».  
            «Ricorda che mi serve per lunedì, o Fristoe romperà le scatole».  
            «Non preoccuparti, la finirò entro domani mattina. Va bene?».  
            Derek sorrise, i denti bianchi quasi abbagliarono Stiles. «Perfetto».  
            Appena il piccolo scese, l’auto nera ripartì.  
  
  
            Derek si gettò a peso morto sul letto, sospirando pesantemente. Dal momento che quel babbeo del suo “amico” avrebbe svolto la ricerca al posto suo, si era ritrovato il pomeriggio libero da impicci e allora aveva deciso, assieme al suo “branco”, di andare in giro per bar e sale giochi. L’appuntamento era stato fissato alle cinque e mezza, il che significava che aveva due ore abbondanti per prepararsi.  
            Si stiracchiò, sentendo quella piacevole sensazione di rilassamento, poi chiuse gli occhi e lasciò vagare la mente.  
            La sua vita era perfetta. Aveva una famiglia magnifica, ottimi amici e uno schiavetto personale che, anziché lamentarsi, smaniava per avere quanti più incarichi possibile. Forse sperando di apparire importante ai suoi occhi.  
            Derek ridacchiò tra sé e sé. Quanto era ingenuo e sciocco, quello Stilinski? Tutti dicevano in continuazione che fosse un ragazzo intelligente, ma la verità è che non aveva ancora capito che a Derek, semplicemente, non fregava nulla di lui. E con “nulla” intendeva proprio “ _nulla_ ”. Zero. Nada. Nisba. Non gli era mai piaciuto, con quella sua dannata vocetta, la parlantina infinita e quei suoi modi di fare goffi e sgraziati. E poi era brutto. Era molto brutto. Con quei capelli cortissimi, quello strano naso all’insù e quelle ossa che sporgevano ovunque minacciando di bucare la gente che gli si avvicinava.  
            Ovviamente, da _buon amico_ quale era, Derek non faceva che ripeterglielo incessantemente almeno tre volte la settimana. _«Non guardare quella ragazza, Stiles, tanto non vorrebbe mai uno come te»_. E ancora: _«Oh, Stiles, dovresti proprio fare qualcosa. Insomma, guardati bene…»_. E poi, la parte che preferiva: _«Stiles, dovresti uscire meno spesso. Lo dico per te. Purtroppo non sei molto gradevole da vedere, e la gente là fuori è crudele. Potrebbero prenderti in giro e ridere alle tue spalle»_.  
            Scoppiò a ridere da solo, nel silenzio della propria stanza. _Lui_ era il primo di tutti a prendersi gioco del moccioso, e ne andava fiero. Tutti quanti sapevano, tutti. Gli unici idioti restavano Stiles e, oh, Dio, quell’ameba di Scott. Quell’essere insignificante che puliva la merda degli animali nell’ambulatorio veterinario della città. Derek avrebbe preso di mira anche lui, se non avesse avuto già una vita abbastanza triste.  
            E poi, Stiles era la vittima perfetta. Troppo _cieco_ per capire, troppo affezionato al più grande per rendersi conto.  
            Decisamente… il castano era la persona più patetica che avesse mai conosciuto.  
  
  
            Stiles si precipitò da Derek appena prima che la campanella di inizio lezioni suonasse. Il moro, che era intento a parlare con il suo gruppo di compagni, si voltò con un’espressione abbastanza seccata quando sentì la vocetta chiamarlo in disparte. «Che vuoi?».  
            Stiles non rispose, troppo occupato ad ansimare per la corsa che aveva spiccato. Si piegò in avanti, reggendosi con le mani sulle ginocchia, la lingua penzoloni come il cagnolino che era.  
            Il più grande scosse la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Allora? Non farmi perdere tempo».  
            «La… la tua… ricer… ricerca…», affannò il piccoletto.  
            Derek s’illuminò. «Oh, finalmente! Bravo, hai rispettato la scadenza! Dov’è?».  
            «Nel… nello zaino».  
            Non attese un invito scritto. Gli tolse bruscamente lo zaino dalle spalle e si mise a frugare al suo interno, come fosse roba sua, estraendo un bel fascicolo di più pagine perfettamente rilegato e fresco di stampa. Davvero un ottimo lavoro, doveva dargliene atto. «Grazie, Stiles», disse soddisfatto, ficcando la ricerca nel proprio zaino e incamminandosi con gli altri verso l’ingresso.  
            Stiles sollevò il capo per guardarlo. «Hey! A-aspetta!».  
            _Asfissiante_ … «Che altro c’è, Stiles?», chiese scocciato, trattenendo a stento il fastidio.  
            Stiles prese una boccata d’aria, per combattere l’ansia e il nervosismo. «Perché non andiamo al campo di basket, pomeriggio? Sono secoli che non giochiamo e…». La sua voce però si spense da sola quando vide il maggiore scuotere il capo in segno di diniego.  
            «Spiacente, ma pomeriggio mi vedrò con Kate».  
            Un’ennesima crepa intaccò il cuore del castano. «K… Kate? Argent?».  
            «Quante altre Kate conosci?».  
            «Ma…». Si portò una mano al petto, come per alleviare il dolore che stava provando. «Perché?», mormorò.  
            «Come sarebbe a dire “perché”? È la mia ragazza!».  
            La crepa divenne più grande. «Come “la tua ragazza”? Da quando?».  
            «Uhm…». Derek si portò teatralmente una mano al mento, guardando in alto come sovrappensiero. «Direi da quando abbiamo fatto sesso, ovvero ieri sera», disse poi con un ghigno malizioso.  
            Stiles sgranò gli occhi, congelandosi sul posto. Doveva apparire molto molto ridicolo, perché il più grande lo guardò soffocando una risata. Lui invece si stava sentendo male.  
            «Grazie ancora per la ricerca, eh…», furono le ultime parole di Derek, prima di entrare finalmente nell’edificio e cingere le spalle di una giovane ragazza.  
            Lasciandosi alle spalle un ragazzo con il cuore spezzato.  
  
             
  
            _Quando hai diciannove anni…_  
  
            Stiles stava piangendo. Era rannicchiato sulla poltrona del soggiorno, le ginocchia strette al petto e le braccia a cingerle, e stava singhiozzando silenziosamente per evitare che i suoi genitori si svegliassero.  
            Il motivo della sua disperazione non poteva che essere uno: l’indomani, il suo _miglior_ migliore amico se ne sarebbe andato per l’università. Avrebbe abbandonato la California per andare a New York, lasciando dietro la sua famiglia e i suoi amici. Lasciando _lui_.  
            Stiles si morse una mano per soffocare i singhiozzi. Aveva tentato in tutti i modi di convincerlo a restare, dicendogli che anche la California offriva numerosissime e prestigiosissime università, e college, e scuole di specializzazione. Ma Derek aveva sbuffato con irritazione, dicendo che New York era il suo sogno e nessuno l’avrebbe fermato. «Tantomeno un insopportabile moscerino», aveva aggiunto con un sorriso sprezzante. E il minore si era morso la lingua per non urlargli contro tutta la frustrazione che provava.  
            Stiles stava piangendo. E si stava facendo del male ripensando a tutti quei momenti in cui il suo amico si era comportato in modo per niente gentile. Stava piangendo e pensando che, forse, Derek non gli aveva mai voluto neanche un po’ del bene che invece lui provava nei suoi riguardi. Tutti quegli anni passati a confortarlo, aiutarlo, stare al suo fianco nel bene e nel male. Tutti i favori, le commissioni, le parole gentili. Sarebbe arrivato fino in capo al mondo e ritorno pur di farsi ben volere dal maggiore. Ma Derek pareva cieco di fronte a questo. Cieco e nulla più.  
            Il sedicenne tirò su col naso un po’ troppo rumorosamente, ma per fortuna non provenne alcun rumore dal piano di sopra, segno che John e Claudia stessero dormendo beatamente. Scese dalla poltrona, si asciugò le lacrime che ormai si erano mezze seccate sul suo viso – il suo brutto, sgradevole viso – e si diresse a passo lento in cucina per bere un po’ d’acqua fresca. Poi, a occhi socchiusi e gonfi per il pianto, si diresse in camera sua. Si stese sul letto con l’intenzione di dormire almeno un po’ e svegliarsi alle cinque, orario in cui Derek sarebbe andato all’aeroporto. Doveva salutarlo, era suo dovere. Perché chissà quanto avrebbe dovuto aspettare prima di rivederlo.  
            A quel pensiero, un nuovo moto di angoscia e tristezza gli crebbe nel petto e altre lacrime calde scivolarono ai lati del suo viso finendo nei capelli. Si passò un avambraccio sugli occhi, poi lo lasciò sulla fronte e sospirò pesantemente, cercando di calmarsi.  
  
  
            Stiles dormì poco e male. Ebbe incubi in cui Derek sposava Kate – benché si fossero lasciati da un secolo, dopo esser stati assieme una settimana – e restava per sempre a New York senza più farsi né vedere né sentire. Oppure, ancora peggio, incubi in cui l’aereo finiva disperso.  
            Alla fine, dopo essersi girato e rigirato in cerca di una posizione comoda e fresca, decise di rimanere sveglio a fissare il soffitto fino a che l’orologio non segnò le cinque. Solo allora si alzò, senza fare il minimo rumore, e si diresse in bagno per farsi una doccia. Evitò accuratamente di guardarsi allo specchio – ormai sapeva perfettamente di essere sgradevole, se l’era sentito dire fino alla nausea – e si vestì in fretta con una t-shirt leggera e dei pantaloni chiari. Afferrò le chiavi della sua amata Jeep e, dopo aver lasciato un biglietto ai genitori nel quale spiegava dove fosse andato e di non preoccuparsi perché sarebbe tornato per l’ora di pranzo, uscì.  
            All’aeroporto c’era davvero più gente di quanto non si fosse aspettato. Chi parlava al telefono, chi si abbracciava, chi semplicemente sonnecchiava sulle seggiole. Stiles, impacciato e piuttosto intimidito, ficcò le mani in tasca e si aggirò in lungo e in largo, fino a che non trovò il gate del volo per New York.  
            Derek era già lì. In compagnia di Talia e di Laura, la maggiore delle due sorelle. Era su di giri, lo si notava dai sorrisi luminosi e gli occhi brillanti che saettavano ovunque. Era tanto bello da fermarsi a guardarlo e stringeva tra le mani il manico del trolley.  
            Per un momento, Stiles si sentì imbarazzato e riluttante riguardo l’avvicinarsi. Poi pensò che, _diavolo_ , aveva trascorso una nottataccia in attesa di quel momento, sperando di arrivare in tempo per salutare il suo adorato amico, e allora lasciò da parte il timore e si avvicinò. «Derek!».  
            Il maggiore si voltò sorpreso. Quando vide chi lo avesse chiamato, represse a stento l’impulso di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Pure lì doveva ritrovarsi quell’insopportabile zecca?! Mise su la sua migliore espressione falsa. «Stiles!», esclamò. «Come mai qui? Non avresti dovuto…». _No, davvero, non avresti dovuto, cazzo…_  
            Il ragazzino salutò affettuosamente le due donne, poi si rivolse al moro, la voce piuttosto triste: «Certo che dovevo. Non potevo non salutarti…».  
            Derek sorrise forzatamente, parlando a denti stretti. «Ci siamo salutati _ieri_ ».  
            «Per messaggio…», puntualizzò Stiles, incapace di guardarlo negli occhi e quindi concentrandosi sul petto muscoloso dell’altro. «Io… Ecco, volevo dirti che sono molto felice per te. New York… wow! Sei proprio fortunato…». Si inumidì le labbra, indeciso se continuare a parlare o restare in silenzio. Il suo cuore martellava come un pazzo. «Fatti sentire», continuò infine. «Okay? Io… io ti aspetto».  
            Derek lo fissò tra l’annoiato e il divertito. Si sentiva piuttosto in imbarazzo per lui.  
            Stiles si morse le labbra, arrossendo. «Ehm… posso… posso abbracciarti?».  
            Se non fosse stato un grande attore, sarebbe scoppiato a ridere come un pazzo. «Ma certo», acconsentì.  
            E il piccolo non attese oltre. Gli si gettò tra le braccia e lo strinse forte, nascondendo il viso sulla sua spalla per inspirare il suo buon odore. Non poté resistere oltre, prese a piangere di nuovo soffocando i singhiozzi a labbra strette. «M-mi mancherai tanto…», sussurrò tremolante.  
            Derek ruotò gli occhi verso l’alto, dandogli goffamente lievi pacche sulla schiena. Fece per dire: «Anche-», ma prima di dire “tu” la voce dell’altoparlante richiamò i passeggeri del volo e allora si staccò rapidamente, sorridendo allegro come un bambino per salutare la madre e la sorella con abbracci molto più affettuosi e stretti.  
            Così, Derek Hale partì.  
  
  
  
            _Quando hai vent'anni…_  
  
            «Non hai ancora assaggiato le lasagne!».  
            «Mamma, già solo l’antipasto mi ha saziato per sempre. Non è che in questo anno abbia fatto la fame, a New York…».  
            «Immagino quante schifezze tu abbia mangiato, infatti! Quanti McDonald’s c’erano?».  
            Derek ci pensò un attimo su. «Uhm… circa uno ogni cento metri».  
            «Starai scherzando!».  
            «Assolutamente no», disse serio il ragazzo.  
            Suo zio Peter fischiò impressionato. «Immagino gli Starbucks!».  
            «Nah, quelli non tanto, sai? C’erano caffetterie carine, ma di Starbucks ce n’era un numero ragionevole. M&M’s World… quello sì che è figo. Malia, come stai?».  
            Sua cugina rispose con un distratto «Bene», tornando poi al suo cellulare.  
            Derek non la sopportava granché, ma dal momento che se l’era ritrovata seduta di fronte, doveva fare del suo meglio per essere carino.  
            Tutta la sua famiglia si era radunata per quella cena di bentornato, persino i nonni che di solito preferivano starsene tranquilli e in pace nella loro casa di campagna. Cora, la piccola di casa, aveva messo su un broncio da guinness dei primati perché un certo Liam l’aveva invitata a uscire e lei si era trovata costretta a rifiutare. Però, hey, non poteva mica lamentarsi! Derek aveva portato qualche pensiero a tutti loro, e lei era andata piuttosto bene con quel magnifico bracciale Tiffany! Come minimo avrebbe dovuto venerarlo per sempre. Tsé, ingrata…  
             «E dicci… come ti sei trovato all’università?».  
            Derek guardò allibito sua madre. «Ma… scherzi?! Me lo hai chiesto tutti i santi giorni per telefono!».  
            La donna agirò le mani, liquidandolo. «Lo so, ma voglio vedere le tue espressioni mentre racconti. Sei cresciuto così tanto! Quella barba?».  
            «La mia barba non si tocca. È sacra».  
            «Mi fai impressione, sembri più grande!».  
            «Mamma, lascia perdere la mia barba. L’università è fantastica, mi trovo benissimo e i colleghi di corso sono a posto. Quelli stronzi li evito, con quelli simpatici ci esco qualche volta».  
            Peter sogghignò nel suo bicchiere di vino. «E le ragazze? Come va con le ragazze?».  
            Ecco. Quello era il tasto dolente.  
            Per qualche strana ragione a lui sconosciuta, in quei dieci mesi le cose non erano andate esattamente a gonfie vele in _quel_ senso. Aveva avuto un breve flirt con una tipa, Jennifer, che però si era rivelata un po’ una schizzata mentale e allora aveva lasciato perdere per concentrarsi sullo studio. Le ragazze di New York erano belle, per carità, ma appena sentivano che arrivava da Beacon Hills storcevano il naso e passavano oltre. Stronzette…  
            «Alla grande», mentì comunque allo zio. «Devo allontanarle con gli idranti e quando non funziona uso il lanciafiamme».  
            «Neanche l’ombra, ragazzo, eh?», sghignazzò l’uomo.  
            «Oh, ma che dici! Dovresti vedere, sul serio, mi piovono letteralmente ragazze addosso e… Lasciamo perdere», si arrese.  
            E tutti quanti si misero a ridere. Persino Malia, che lasciò perdere un secondo i suoi messaggi.  
               
   
            «Mi spieghi perché sono dovuto venire anche io? Pensavo che te la cavassi egregiamente da sola!».  
            Laura alzò gli occhi al cielo – doveva essere un vizio di famiglia – e gli passò un pacco di piselli surgelati da mettere nel carrello. «Quante storie… volevo solo passare del tempo con il mio fratellino preferito, che c’è di male?».  
            «Sono in vacanza», le fece notare il ragazzo, sbadigliando sonoramente. «Mi hai svegliato per questa scemenza? Potevi passare del tempo con me una volta che mi fossi svegliato».  
            «E perdermi le tue adorabili lamentele? Neanche per sogno».  
            Stronza. Quando faceva così, a Derek veniva voglia di staccarle la testa. Possibilmente a morsi, come avrebbe fatto un lupo. _Fighi, i lupi… Sono i miei animali preferiti_ , si ritrovò a pensare, ancora mezzo addormentato.  
            Continuarono la loro passeggiata per i reparti del supermercato.  
            In tutta onestà, non è che sua sorella l’avesse svegliato così presto: le dieci e trenta erano un orario ragionevole per alzarsi. Il problema è che Derek aveva passato gran parte della notte sveglio, stando su internet a non far niente di particolare. Si era addormentato alle quattro del mattino, quindi in totale aveva dormito solo sei ore. Sei misere ore. Non poteva farcela.  
            «Derek, che dici? Prendo l’impasto al cioccolato o quello ai frutti di bosco?».  
            «Mh?». Il minore dei due Hale si riscosse dai propri pensieri per guardare Laura mostrargli due confezioni di preparato per muffin. La risposta fu ovvia: «Tutti e due».  
            «No, non è possibile. Costano troppo».  
            «Oddio, e da quando i soldi sono un problema per noi? Siamo caduti in miseria mentre ero a New York?».  
            «No, ovviamente. Ma per mantenerti fuori, abbiamo deciso con la mamma di fare un po’ più di economia. Il che significa niente stronzate come comprare cose inutili, andare in posti inutili e indossare roba inutile. Quindi? Cioccolato o frutti di bosco?».  
            A malincuore, Derek decise per la prima scelta. Proseguirono andando al reparto dei detersivi. E lì, infondo al corridoio, una sagoma ben familiare catturò l’attenzione di Derek.  
            Sembrava più alto. Un po’ meno mingherlino, benché fosse ancora molto magro. I capelli gli erano cresciuti un po’, qualche ciocca sparava verso l’alto. La pelle era ancora pallida e costellata da nei.  
            Derek imprecò mentalmente, il cuore che gli balzò in gola. Non voleva farsi vedere, avrebbe voluto scomparire! Si guardò attorno, cercando di intercettare un buon nascondiglio in cui rifugiarsi prima che quella dannatissima piaga lo notasse e si avvicinasse a lui allegramente per chiacchierare. In quell’anno a New York non aveva risposto a uno solo dei suoi messaggi, si era sentito libero e in pace. Poi Stiles aveva smesso di mandargliene. Forse aveva capito finalmente l’antifona? _Ne_ _dubito_ , si disse Derek sconsolato.  
            Proprio in quel preciso istante, Stiles lasciò perdere una confezione di detersivo per lavatrice e si volse nella _sua_ direzione. Derek fece del suo meglio per fingersi distratto, fuggendo gli occhi del castano, ma fu inutile. Con la coda dell’occhio, vide che si stava avvicinando con il suo carrello colmo di roba. _Che palle, che palle! Maledizione, me lo ritrovo ovunque! Poco ci manca che apro il cassetto delle mutande e sbuca fuori lui!_ Ormai il diciassettenne era praticamente di fronte a lui. Il più grande prese un respiro profondo, preparandosi.  
            Il fatto è che nessun respiro del mondo lo avrebbe mai preparato a ciò che accadde. Perché il ragazzino lo raggiunse, lo affiancò e lo _superò_. Senza dire una parola. Neanche _una_.  
            Derek rimase impietrito sul posto, non credendo a ciò che era appena successo. Stiles lo aveva _ignorato_? Sul serio? Impossibile. Forse non lo aveva visto. Forse non lo aveva riconosciuto. Forse aveva la testa tra le nuvole. Non poteva essergli passato così vicino e non essersi fermato a… a…  
            A cosa? Cosa si era aspettato che facesse? Che urlasse di gioia nel rivederlo dopo quasi un anno? Che gli balzasse al collo abbracciandolo come un koala al ramo? _Be’… sì!_  
            «Hai visto chi è passato?».  
            Certo che lo aveva visto. «Uhm, no. Chi? Ero distratto…».  
            «Stiles». Laura sembrava piuttosto tesa e malinconica. Si voltò a guardarlo, lontano nel reparto ortofrutticolo. «Povero piccolo…».  
            Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «“Povero piccolo”? Cos’è diventato, un cucciolo?».  
            Sua sorella lo fulminò. «No, idiota! Intendevo il fatto di sua madre».  
            «Cos’è successo a Claudia?», chiese confuso.  
            «Come, non te l’ha detto nessuno? È morta…».  
            Fu come una secchiata di acqua gelida. Derek sentì i propri occhi sgranarsi e il cuore perdere un battito.  
            No, non _poteva_ essere. Claudia Stilinski era… era in salute, non… Laura aveva mentito. Anche se Derek non avrebbe mai immaginato che sua sorella potesse mentire su qualcosa di tanto grave. «Ti sembrano cose da dire?! Non fai ridere nessuno!».  
            «È la verità, stupido! È successo a febbraio! Pensavo lo sapessi, non eravate migliori amici?».  
            Derek si mise a fissare il pavimento macchiato del supermercato, senza vederlo davvero.  
  
  
            Appena tornato a casa, si gettò di pancia sul suo letto ed estrasse il cellulare, andando alla casella dei messaggi. Dovette scorrere un bel po’ di nomi prima di trovare quello che gli interessava. Quando lo trovò, sgranò gli occhi. I messaggi che gli aveva inviato il ragazzino erano più di quanti se ne fosse aspettato. Li scorse tutti, intercettando qualche “Come stai?” e “Mi manchi tanto”, pochi “Ti voglio bene” e ancora più rari “Quando torni?”. Arrivò all’ultimo messaggio, che risaliva al nove febbraio. Diceva solo: “Mia madre non ce l’ha fatta”.  
            Derek chiuse forte gli occhi, inspirando profondamente mentre all’altezza del petto si formava un nodo doloroso. Se solo avesse degnato quei messaggi di qualche attenzione, se solo ci avesse speso pochi secondi della sua preziosa vita… Si sentì un autentico schifo. Un pezzo di merda. Per la primissima volta in vita sua provò vergogna. Profonda vergogna.  
   
             
            La porta si spalancò energicamente ancora prima che il ragazzo avesse il tempo di bussare. Si ritrovò John Stilinski in persona con indosso la divisa da sceriffo.  
            «Oh!», disse l’uomo sorpreso. «Ciao, Derek! Quanto tempo!».  
            Derek si portò una mano alla nuca, toccandosi distrattamente i capelli. «Buongiorno, sceriffo. Davvero tanto, eh?», esitò, profondamente imbarazzato. «Io… be’, io ero passato per… per…».  
            «Per?», lo incitò l’uomo, sollevando le sopracciglia.  
            Il ventenne deglutì, facendosi coraggio. «Ho… Ho saputo di sua moglie… io…».  
            Una nota di comprensione e dolore comparve nello sguardo chiaro dell’uomo. «Oh…».  
            «Volevo… volevo dirle quanto mi dispiace… Spero possa perdonarmi per il ritardo, davvero…». La sua voce si spense. Era troppo mortificato.  
            John sospirò, ricacciando indietro il magone e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. «Non c’è problema, figliolo… Eri via, non potevi saperlo». Diede un’occhiata all’orologio al polso. «Vuoi entrare cinque minuti? Tanto è ancora presto per andare in centrale. Ti offro un caffè».  
            Derek non se la sentì di rifiutare. Entrò in quella casa che un tempo era stata tanto allegra, percependo l’assenza di quella donna affettuosa ed energica come se fosse impressa nell’aria. Si sedettero uno sulla poltrona, l’altro sul divano. «Com’è successo?», si sentì sussurrare il giovane, prima di potersi frenare.  
            John sospirò. «Un incidente. Stava tornando a casa quando…». Sospirò ancora. «Quando quel pazzo ubriaco le è andato addosso. Lui è morto sul colpo, lei è stata in coma per qualche giorno».  
            Si pentì all’istante di averlo chiesto. Lo sceriffo aveva l’espressione spenta e persa nel vuoto. Non avrebbe dovuto riportargli alla memoria un simile avvenimento.  
            «Le chiedo scusa», mormorò Derek. «Sono stato indelicato. Non avrei dovuto-».  
         Fu interrotto da una voce che giungeva dal corridoio, sempre più vicina. «Papà? Sei ancora qui? Non ho sentito il motore della macchi…». Stiles comparve nel soggiorno e poi, quando vide chi fosse seduto sul divano, indietreggiò di un passo. Il volto improvvisamente serio e inespressivo.  
            Derek si alzò subito, ma non ebbe il coraggio di dire niente. Seguitò a fissare il volto del minore, il battito che aumentava di secondo in secondo.  
            Fu il padre di Stiles a interrompere quel silenzio teso. «Sarà meglio andare in centrale, Parrish ha bisogno di aiuto. E poi penso che voi due abbiate molto da dirvi. A presto, Derek».  
            «Arrivederci, signor Stilinski», sussurrò il moro.  
            La porta sbatté alle sue spalle.  
            Il silenzio tornò. Pesante come un macigno.  
            Per la prima volta, Derek si trovò _intimidito_ dalla presenza di Stiles. Gli lanciò sguardi furtivi, sorprendendosi di quanto fosse cresciuto. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che non lo avesse avuto intorno per tutti quei mesi, e quindi il cambiamento era più evidente. Si era fatto più carino: le guance paffute dell’adolescenza si erano scavate in un viso più adulto e maturo, gli occhi scuri erano più seri, il collo più robusto.  
            Derek deglutì a vuoto, sfoderando un coraggio che non aveva davvero. Fu proprio lui il primo a parlare. «Non avevo letto i messaggi. L’ho saputo solo oggi. Mi… mi dispiace».  
            Stiles ebbe un guizzo al sopracciglio sinistro, che scattò rapidamente in alto per poi tornare alla normalità. Incrociò le braccia sode al petto. «Mh…», emise, impassibile. «Sei in ritardo di cinque mesi… Mi è andata bene, suppongo. Giusto?». Anche la voce era cambiata. Più bassa. Più fredda.  
            «Ti chiedo scusa. Ero…». Che dire? «Ero assediato dalle lezioni. Se l’avessi letto prima, ti avrei risposto…».  
            «Non hai risposto _una_ sola volta. Non solo a quel messaggio. Non che la cosa mi interessi granché».  
            Derek studiò attentamente l’espressione del diciassettenne: non stava mentendo, davvero non gliene importava.     
            Stiles riprese: «Ora la vera domanda è: perché ti sei preso la briga di venire fin qui?».  
            «Volevo salutarti… Vedere come stavi…».  
            Il castano rise. Una risata breve, bassa e senza umorismo. «Niente saluti affettuosi, Derek. Non facciamo gli ipocriti».  
            Era proprio diverso. Un tempo, gli sarebbe corso incontro con occhi luminosi e un sorriso gigante. Ora pareva totalmente un’altra persona. «Che ti è preso?», sussurrò scioccato il maggiore.  
            «Non mi è preso niente», rispose l’altro calmissimo, muovendo gli angoli della bocca verso il basso e sollevando le sopracciglia, mantenendo gli occhi freddi.     
            «Sei cambiato», constatò Derek. «Non sembri tu».  
            «Non sono diverso, sono sempre stato così. Ho solo smesso di comportarmi bene con gente che non lo merita».  
            Derek incassò la frecciatina neanche tanto velata sussultando lievemente.  
            «Ti ho visto, stamattina», disse ancora Stiles. «Credevi che non me ne fossi accorto? Ma ho immaginato che ti avrei dato troppo fastidio, quindi sono passato oltre. Perché sarebbe andata così, dico bene? Avresti sbuffato, alzato gli occhi al cielo e mi avresti liquidato in due minuti. Ho preferito evitare».  
            «Non è vero», negò Derek accalorato, senza neanche sapere perché lo stesse facendo. «Non ti avrei liquidato. Ti avrei salutato».  
            Questa volta il viso di Stiles mostrò un’emozione: rabbia. «Non prendermi per il culo, Derek! Ho sempre saputo cosa pensavi di me!».  
            «Sì? Non credo proprio!».  
            «Guarda che li ho anche io gli occhi! E un cervello, anche se hai sempre pensato il contrario!».  
            «Sei un idiota! Se le cose stanno così perché mi sei stato appresso per tutti questi anni?!».  
            Stiles indietreggiò, accusando il colpo. Il suo volto era una maschera di rabbia. «Non sono un idiota, solo che speravo qualcosa sarebbe cambiato! Speravo di conquistare la tua _vera_ amicizia! Ma evidentemente la tua falsità è stata così alta da darmi confidenza solo per un tuo tornaconto personale». A quel punto, sciolse le braccia e strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi, ingrossando i bicipiti accennati ed evidenziando i tendini ai polsi. «Ma sai una cosa?», sibilò. «Non sono più il bambinetto servizievole che ricordi. Quello che ti moriva dietro e ti faceva i compiti per ricevere puntualmente una batosta. Oh, no… Stiles non ci sta più a fare da zerbino. Men che meno per uno stronzo come te!».  
            Il più grande sgranò gli occhi, profondamente scioccato. «Sei pazzo…».  
            «Hai ragione. Sono pazzo. Sono pazzo perché ho aspettato tutto questo tempo per togliermi questo peso. Avrei dovuto dirtelo molto tempo prima».  
            «Sei solo un represso!», sputò rabbioso il moro. «Un represso e patetico imbecille! Non siamo _mai_ stati amici e _mai_ lo saremmo diventati, neanche tra un milione di anni! Perché io ti odio!».  
            Per una frazione di secondo, gli parve che gli occhi di Stiles si fossero velati di dolore e tristezza. Fu solo per un istante, comunque, perché poi tornarono ad essere un muro di ambra. «Vattene da casa mia», disse solo, duramente. Poi si voltò e se ne andò su per le scale.  
            Lasciandosi alle spalle un _Derek_ sconvolto.  
               
  
                                       [](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=11m84mb)              
                                                                                                                                                                      By horjzon  
  
  
  
            _Quando hai ventitré anni…_  
  
La neve cadeva grande quanto tante palline da golf. E non si scherzava! Era una cosa impressionante, anche se estremamente suggestiva.  
            Sotto al portico di Villa Hale – illuminato da tante belle luci dorate e abbellito da ghirlande verdi e rosse –, Derek si scrollò quei fiocchi candidi dal cappotto nuovo e strofinò le mani guantate tra di loro per infondersi calore, prima di suonare il campanello.  
            Una voce femminile e acuta rispose dall’altra parte con tono allegro: «Chi è?».  
            «Il lupo cattivo!», esclamò Derek ridacchiando.  
            «Oh-oooh! Non credo proprio che tu abbia ricevuto un invito, caro mio!».  
            «Guarda che mi metto a soffiare, eh!».  
            La voce emise una risata argentina e tintinnante. «Vorrei proprio vederti provare!».  
            Il giovane sorrise di cuore. «Va bene, Cora, adesso fammi entrare».  
            «Parola d’ordine?».  
            « _Adesso_. Mi si sta congelando la coda. Non vorrai far arrabbiare il lupo».  
            La porta si spalancò, rivelando una bellissima ragazza dai lunghi capelli lisci. «Oh, no, meglio di no. Sarebbe capace di sbranarmi!», disse con un dolce sorriso.  
            I due si guardarono qualche istante. Poi Cora si lanciò tra le braccia del fratello, balzandogli letteralmente in braccio e costringendolo a cingerle la vita per non farla cadere con il sedere a terra.  
            «Aaah! Finalmente, finalmente! Mi sei mancato!».  
            Derek rise ancora. Si sentiva particolarmente allegro, quella sera. «Anche tu, tesoro mio! Dove sono Laura e la mamma?».  
            Cora tornò in piedi, trascinandolo per la manica del cappotto fino al soggiorno, dove un fuoco scoppiettante nel camino illuminava tutto con la sua luce calda e avvolgente. C’erano addobbi natalizi ovunque, sembrava di essere in un negozio apposito! «Sono in cucina, assieme a zia Victoria ed Allison. Per il tuo bene ti consiglio di non entrare! Ci sono anche zio Peter e Malia».  
            A sentire quel nome, Derek storse la bocca. «E i nonni?».  
            «All’ultimo momento hanno deciso di andare a Yosemite, e io dico che hanno fatto bene! Pensa quanto si divertiranno! Hey, ma questo non è un cappotto Ralph Lauren?», aggiunse guardando con ammirazione l’abbigliamento di suo fratello.  
            Derek, infatti, non era mai stato più bello: indossava un paio di pantaloni scuri, polacchine nere scamosciate e un cappotto nero che gli arrivava a metà coscia, abbracciando il suo torace muscoloso. Dal collo sbucava il colletto di un maglione marrone scuro e le belle mani grandi erano rivestite da guanti in ecopelle.  
            Il giovane uomo sorrise, i denti bianchi come la neve che si intravedeva oltre le tende di casa. «Lo è. Erano secoli che mettevo i soldi da parte, l’avevo puntato da una vita».  
            «Oooh, siamo proprio gentiluomini dell’ottocento, con questo look!», lo canzonò bonariamente Cora, mascherando la sua vocetta con una più profonda e pomposa per poi scoppiare a ridere.  
            Derek la guardò. «Ma sai che anche tu sei diventata bellissima? Come va con Liam?».  
            Gli occhi della ragazza si illuminarono. «Oh, lo amo! Stiamo pensando di andare a convivere, sai?».  
            A quelle parole, il fratello si adombrò. «Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere».  
            «Tsé! Non si è opposta mamma, non vedo perché dovresti tu!».  
            «Cora, _ti affogo_ …».  
            «Gné gné gné… hai solo tre anni in più di me, non credere di potermi comandare».  
            «Anche perché ci sono già io, per affogarla», si aggiunse la voce profonda e ironica di zio Peter, intento ad entrare nella sala assieme alla figlia. «Ciao, nipote! E i bagagli?».  
            Derek si schiaffò una mano in fronte. «Già! Sono rimasti fuori, vado a prenderli!», e così dicendo, si diresse all’ingresso per essere travolto dal gelo polare artico, per poi rincasare con due grandi valigie scarlatte che lasciò all’ingresso. Tornò nel soggiorno e si avvicinò al caminetto per scaldarsi le mani, sfilandosi i guanti ormai zuppi di acqua.  
            «Allora?», chiese Peter, prendendo posto sul divano alle sue spalle. «Piacevole, il volo?».  
            «Abbastanza. Sono riuscito a riposare un paio d’ore, ho recuperato un po’ del sonno di ieri notte».  
            «Spero che tu abbia lo stomaco vuoto, perché quella furbona di tua madre ha preparato un cenone degno di un bastimento. Neanche avessimo un’intera caserma invitata, anziché solo uno sceriffo».  
            «Mio padre non deve esagerare», esclamò scherzosamente una voce nuova. «Anche se è festa deve ricordare di controllarsi».  
            Derek, le mani ancora protese a scaldarsi al caminetto, si voltò verso la fonte di quella voce. E si bloccò.  
            Un ragazzo alto e snello stava scendendo la rampa di scale. Indossava Nike bordeaux, jeans neri e piuttosto stretti che evidenziavano i muscoli delle cosce e un aderente maglione color vino con collo alto sul quale c’erano bottoni laterali. Le maniche di quel maglione erano sollevate quasi al gomito, dando modo di vedere due avambracci muscolosi. La pelle era piuttosto chiara, con qualche neo qua e là, i capelli scuri spettinati e sparati in ogni direzione. Le guance lievemente scavate, le labbra sottili e carnose, il grazioso naso dalla punta all’insù. I grandi occhi color ambra e cioccolato incorniciati da lunghe ciglia e sormontati da sopracciglia eleganti.  
            Il moro rimase a fissarlo senza parole. Sentì le proprie palpebre spalancarsi e non chiudersi una sola volta. Il suo cuore cominciò a battere forte, sentì il sangue salirgli alla testa e le gambe farsi pesanti. Non se lo aspettava. Non se lo aspettava per niente.  
            Il giovane posò il suo sguardo sereno su di lui, l’ombra di un impercettibile sorriso sulle labbra. Infilò i pollici nei passanti del jeans, assumendo un’aria ancora più attraente. «Ciao, Derek», disse tranquillo, fermandosi a circa un metro da lui.  
            Derek però non si accorse che aveva parlato. Seguitò a fissarlo come ipnotizzato. Ricordava un piccolo ragazzino tutto pelle e ossa, con capelli cortissimi che davano l’illusione che la sua testa fosse una palla tonda. Un ragazzino _sfigato_. Ma quello che aveva di fronte era tutt’altro che sfigato. Era… era… «Stiles…», sussurrò tra sé e sé.  
            Il giovane arcuò lievemente la fronte, piegando il capo in avanti per annuire una sola volta. «Eh, già», disse. «Proprio io. Come va?».  
            Il maggiore non rispose. Era ancora in stato catatonico.  
            Peter si avvicinò al nipote. «Hey, figliolo? Ci sei?». Ancora, nessuna risposta. Solo occhi negli occhi. «Wow… Da quanto tempo non vi vedevate?».  
            «Tre anni», rispose Stiles, cominciando a fissare Derek con la sua stessa espressione intensa. «Siamo cambiati, eh?», sussurrò rivolto unicamente al moro.             
              Finalmente ottenne una reazione: il capo del ventitreenne si mosse impercettibilmente ad annuire.  
            In quel momento accadde qualcosa di strano. Qualcosa di importante e al tempo stesso impercettibile, di cui nessuno si accorse. Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo per capire che quella parte, quella piccola parte di istante, sarebbe stata fondamentale. Perché Derek Hale _vide,_ per la prima volta nella sua vita, Stiles Stilinski. E non solo con gli occhi.  
            Purtroppo fu, come già detto, un solo istante. Perché poi il tutto venne bruscamente interrotto dal ritorno di Malia dalla cucina, che esclamò un allegro: «Tesoro, sei bellissimo!».  
            Derek si riprese da quello stato catatonico, voltandosi per guardare scioccato sua cugina. _“Tesoro_ ”?!  
            Ma la ragazza non si stava riferendo a lui. Guardava Stiles con occhi vivaci e un sorriso deliziato. Gli si avvicinò, cingendogli il collo con le braccia. E lo _baciò_.  
            Lo shock nel moro aumentò, per quanto fosse possibile. Stiles _e_ Malia?! Da quando? Come? Perché?  
            Il castano rispose al bacio della ragazza con trasporto, portando una mano sul suo collo e infilandole la lingua in bocca – _l’aveva vista, Derek l’aveva vista!_  
            «Hey, ma…! Non dici niente, tu?», esclamò sconvolto, lanciando un’occhiata torva e allibita allo zio, il quale si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle.  
            «E che posso farci? Più che staccare la testa a entrambi se non si danno una controllata, non so che altro fare».  
            La voce di Talia – era un vizio frequente quello di intromettersi nelle conversazioni altrui! – si aggiunse a quella del fratello: «Non c’è da preoccuparsi, abbiamo già risolto. Ciao, tesoro!», si interruppe un attimo per avvicinarsi al bel figlio e dargli un bacio sulla tempia.  
            «Che avete risolto?», bofonchiò quest’ultimo.  
            «Oh, sì», disse Talia riprendendo il discorso. «Malia dormirà con Cora e Stiles con te. Mi raccomando, non favorite incontri notturni».  
            Sia Derek che Stiles, a quelle parole, esclamarono in coro un orripilato: « _Cosa_?!».  
            «Niente discussioni. Da piccoli dormivate sempre assieme, l’avete dimenticato?».  
            «Perché _diavolo_ deve restare a dormire da noi?!», protestò Derek testardo.  
            «Perché è inviato anche al pranzo di domani, non avrebbe senso tornarsene a casa alle due del mattino rischiando qualche incidente!».  
            «Posso dormire sul divano», provò allora a dire il castano, ma Talia scosse la testa.  
            «Assolutamente no, che razza di accoglienza sarebbe?! Dormire su un divano la notte della vigilia, ah! Ora forza, rilassatevi. Tra pochi minuti dovrebbe arrivare John».  
            Derek sbuffò, profondamente seccato. Non era tornato neanche da venti minuti, e già voleva tornarsene a New York. Si sfilò il cappotto e andò a riporlo sull’appendiabiti all’ingresso, decidendo di ignorare il castano per tutto il resto della serata.  
  
  
            I suoi intenti non furono tanto semplici da rispettare. Tanto per cominciare, Stiles si sedette proprio di fronte a lui, di modo che non potesse alzare lo sguardo dal proprio piatto senza incrociare quella faccia. In secondo luogo, il minore si dimostrò un conversatore molto brillante e simpatico, riuscendo in breve ad attirare la sua attenzione. Il cambiamento non era stato solo a livello fisico, ma anche caratteriale. Possedeva una disinvoltura e una spontaneità che non aveva mai avuto o, più probabilmente, non aveva mai saputo sfruttare. Almeno non in presenza di Derek. Ma quella sera, seduto a quella tavola, fu il protagonista indiscusso. Persino più amato delle squisite lasagne di Talia, non c’era paragone. Tutti lo ascoltarono e risero, annuirono, pendettero dalle sue labbra. E non fu solo ciò che diceva, ma anche il _modo_ in cui lo diceva. I suoi modi di fare. Solo la sua risata aveva un qualcosa di accattivante, qualcosa che _affascinava_. Derek si ritrovò più volte a sbirciarlo quando i suoi occhi liquidi non lo guardavano e tornava rapidamente a concentrarsi sul contenuto del suo piatto quando si voltava.            
            Quando giunse il momento del dolce, Talia annunciò che si sarebbe consumato nel salotto. Tutti i commensali, dunque, si alzarono e si diressero nella sala indicata. Malia e Stiles, rigorosamente mano nella mano, si sedettero vicini. Derek occupò il posto più lontano possibile da loro. A quel punto, fu il turno dei “grandi” per parlare, e i ragazzi si limitarono ad ascoltare. John Stilinski si mise a raccontare qualche suo aneddoto che reputava avventuroso – ma che il figlio declassò come imbarazzante – e poi fu la volta di zio Chris, che descrisse alla perfezione i paesaggi parigini e tutte le bellezze di quella magnifica città in cui aveva deciso di abitare da qualche anno assieme alla propria famiglia. Per la verità, non è che gli Argent fossero proprio veri parenti. Semplicemente, Chris e Victoria erano stati il padrino e la madrina di Laura, e da allora l’amicizia tra le due famiglie crebbe talmente tanto da considerarsi parenti alla lontana. Pensando al loro cognome, tuttavia, Derek spesso storceva il naso ripensando a quella che era stata una sua breve e fugace fiamma che lo aveva tradito bellamente con ben due ragazzi: Kate. Non c’entrava niente con loro, eppure avevano curiosamente lo stesso cognome. L’ironia della vita.  
            Mentre la sua mente vagava su queste cose poco importanti, si ritrovò ancora una volta a fissare Stiles e il modo in cui muoveva il collo, il modo in cui sorrideva, il modo in cui gettava indietro la testa per lasciarsi andare a una risata sincera. Aveva proprio un bellissimo collo, Derek ebbe quasi l’impulso di alzarsi, abbassargli il colletto del maglione e leccarglielo.  
            _… Aspetta, cosa?!_ Scosse la testa bruscamente.  
            «Derek! Che ti prende?», chiese Laura allarmata.  
            «Oh? Niente, mi sembrava di avere una mosca che gironzolava attorno».  
            «Pensavo fossi impazzito…», mormorò la sorella maggiore, tornando ad ascoltare assieme a Cora e Malia i racconti che Allison narrava sullo shopping parigino.  
            Derek non si era accorto, infatti, che tutti quanti avessero preso a raggrupparsi per chiacchierare di cose più o meno interessanti, e l’unico a rimanere fuori dai discorsi era stato proprio lui. Stiles, seduto con una gamba piegata sotto il corpo, aveva il busto rivolto al gruppo dei grandi, mala testa chinata a guardarsi distrattamente le mani e giocherellare con le proprie unghie, senza vederle davvero. Doveva star pensando a qualcosa di intenso. Il moro prese a osservargli le mani, scoprendo quanto fossero belle attimo dopo attimo: pallide, grandi e affusolate, le tipiche dita da pianista con le vene in evidenza. Erano perfette. Avrebbe voluto sentirle su di sé.  
            Oh, Dio… che gli stava succedendo? Lui non era mai stato _così_ , con nessuno! Non faceva pensieri simili neanche sulle ragazze, andiamo! Prenderle e scoparle sì, essere brutale certo, ma desiderare di leccare colli e sentirsi mani addosso?! Era ridicolo. Era colpa del vino. Scattò in piedi. «Chiedo scusa», disse, sentendosi sempre più agitato. «Sarà il fuso orario, sarà la stanchezza per non aver dormito molto in questi giorni, ma ho proprio necessità di una doccia. Mi perdonerete…?». Lasciò la frase in sospeso, imbarazzato di avere tutti gli sguardi puntati contro.  
            Fu John Stilinski il primo a congedarlo: «Oh, ma certo, Derek, figurati. Immagino sarai stanchissimo».  
            Gli altri convennero, persino Stiles – che annuì, lo vide con la coda dell’occhio –, e allora Derek ringraziò della comprensione e si diresse all’ingresso per prendere le valigie e portarle su.  
            «Aspetta! Ti aiuto! Hanno l’aria di essere molto pesanti», si offrì lo sceriffo.  
            Due voci si misero a parlare in contemporanea: «Non si disturbi, ci riesco», di Derek e: «Papà, hai la schiena a pezzi! Faccio io», di Stiles.  
            I due ragazzi si guardarono furtivamente per tre secondi, prima di distogliere lo sguardo.  
            John annuì. «Forse hai ragione, Stiles, di certo la tua schiena funziona meglio della mia».  
            Così, senza proferir sillaba, il moro e il castano afferrarono un bagaglio a testa e cominciarono a salire al piano di sopra. Il castano non diede segni di non farcela, senza contare una fugace smorfia delle labbra. Superò Derek sulle scale – il maggiore poté appurare che anche il suo sedere fosse parecchio attraente, fasciato da quei jeans neri – e camminò svelto. Andò sicuro verso la porta che celava la stanza di Derek . _Non avrei mai potuto dimenticare la strada_ , pensò con un sorriso malinconico. La spalancò.  
            Tutto era rimasto come se lo ricordava: il grande letto – probabilmente di quelle dimensioni perché un letto singolo non avrebbe mai potuto contenere Derek e il suo enorme ego – era ricoperto da una trapunta blu notte con inserti dorati e rossi. Il lampadario, perfettamente lustrato, gettava la sua luce calda ovunque riflettendosi sul parquet impeccabilmente lucido e i pochi mobili davano un tocco accogliente senza essere ingombranti. Lo spesso tappeto color rubino era morbido già solo a vederlo, e all’istante Stiles seppe dove avrebbe dormito. Posò la valigia ai piedi del letto. «Ecco… Vado di sotto, buona doccia». Uscì svelto, senza neanche aspettare che Derek proferisse sillaba.  
            Il moro prese un respiro profondo, spogliandosi per farsi una bella doccia rilassante e poi stendersi un po’ a letto.  
  
  
            Non si rese conto di essersi appisolato, finché un lieve cigolio non lo ridestò. Sollevandosi sui gomiti, vide la testa di Stiles fare capolino dalla porta.  
            «Scusa…», mormorò. «Ti ho svegliato?».  
            Derek scosse piano la testa, mettendosi seduto. «Nah, non stavo proprio dormendo… Che ti serve?».  
            «È l’una. Se ne sono andati tutti». Entrò nella stanza. «Mio padre ti manda tanti saluti».  
            «Oh, ricambio. È molto gentile».  
            «Già».  
            Si guardarono, entrambi tesi.  
            «Ehm… Ti dispiace se anche io mi faccio una doccia?».  
            Derek rimase sorpreso da quella richiesta, ma scosse la testa. «No, non mi dispiace, fa’ pure». Si sentì strano. Non era abituato a trattare il minore in quel modo così… be’, così normale. Un tempo gli avrebbe detto di no e avrebbe accampato qualche scusa assurda, magari maltrattandolo anche. A pensarci bene, era stato davvero stronzo, in passato…  
            Stiles annuì e si diresse alla porta del bagno personale di Derek, sfilandosi il maglione e rivelando che sotto non indossasse nulla se non la propria pelle. Il torace era davvero più sodo e muscoloso di quanto Derek si aspettasse, e si ritrovò a deglutire e distogliere lo sguardo.  
            «Tua… tua madre ha detto di dirti che devi prestarmi qualcosa per dormire… Un maglione, una felpa…», mormorò ancora il piccolo. Si sentiva strano, un mix tra vergogna, malinconia e tristezza.  
            «C-certo, ti procuro subito tutto quanto», rispose Derek.  
            «Grazie…». Detto ciò, scomparve oltre la porta scura.  
            Derek balzò subito giù dal letto e prese a rovistare nell’armadio e nel cassettone per cercare qualcosa che potesse andar bene a Stiles. Per qualche strana ragione si sentiva euforico e ansioso, non sapeva spiegarlo. Trovò una vecchia polo che poteva andare bene, ma poi vide che c’erano dei piccoli fori sul bordo e allora la gettò da parte. Mise a soqquadro tutto quanto, e alla fine pescò dal fondo dell’armadio una felpa nera degli  **AC[](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Thunderbolt_\(slash\).svg) DC,** la sua preferita quando aveva diciotto anni. Controllò che fosse in buone condizioni, poi la mise sul letto assieme a un paio di pantaloni di tuta che forse sarebbero andati leggermente grandi a Stiles, ma per dormire erano comodi.  
            Cinque minuti dopo, l’acqua della doccia smise di scendere e la voce di Stiles giunse attutita alle orecchie del più grande: «Derek?».  
            «Sì?», rispose prontamente, avvicinandosi alla porta senza però aprirla.  
            «Hai trovato qualcosa da darmi?».  
            «Sì, certo. Te li passo subito». Eseguì, poi tornò a stendersi sul letto con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa.  
            Stiles riapparve poco tempo dopo. La felpa gli stava abbastanza bene, lui e il Derek diciottenne avevano la stessa taglia, ma i pantaloni erano davvero un po’ larghi e scivolavano in continuazione sul bacino del giovane, lasciando intravedere la V del bassoventre. I piedi erano scalzi.  
            Derek si tirò nuovamente a sedere, ipnotizzato.  
            «Ehm… Hai… mi daresti una coperta?», chiese il castano impacciato.  
            Aggrottò la fronte. «Perché? Hai davvero così freddo?».  
            «No, solo…», prese a gesticolare con le sue belle mani affusolate. «Sai, per dormire sul tappeto». Distolse lo sguardo, le gote più rosse del solito. E la cosa lo infastidì parecchio, perché non arrossiva per Derek da quando aveva sedici anni…  
            L’oggetto del suo imbarazzo lo guardò strabuzzando gli occhi. «Dormire sul tappeto?! Ma sei impazzito?».  
            «Be’, immagino tu non voglia dividere il tuo letto con un _represso e patetico imbecille_ », disse l’altro piccato, con tono glaciale.  
            Il maggiore deglutì un paio di volte, sentendosi ancora una volta un maledetto stronzo. Poi però la sua indole impaziente e impulsiva prevalse, e allora si mise in piedi e afferrò il minore per un polso, trascinandoselo sul letto. «Non fare il coglione. Non ti farò di certo dormire per terra!».  
            «Mi stai facendo male, lasciami!».  
            «E tu mi stai infastidendo, quindi ora coricati e chiudi quella boccaccia!».  
            Si guardarono in cagnesco. Poi pensarono che ormai erano cresciuti, erano maturati – _a differenza dell’altro!_ –, e allora si infilarono sotto le coperte occupando ciascuno l’estremo opposto del grande letto. E si diedero le spalle.  
  
  
            Passò circa una mezz’ora. Derek aveva ormai dimenticato tutta la stanchezza e continuava a girarsi da un fianco all’altro senza trovar pace. Più di una volta lanciò un’occhiata a Stiles, che non si era mosso di un centimetro e si era rannicchiato sotto il piumone caldo come un bozzolo, respirando piano.  
            Il ventitreenne sbuffò sommessamente. Si sentiva irrequieto. Si sentiva un leone in gabbia. «Stiles?», sussurrò piano. «Sei sveglio?».  
            «Certo che sono sveglio. Con te che ti agiti ogni minuto non vedo come potrei non essere sveglio».  
            «Scusami…».  
            «Non c’è problema… Tanto non riuscirò ad addormentarmi prima delle tre».  
            «Come mai?».  
            «Quando sono in vacanza ho il brutto vizio di star sveglio fino a tardi. La mattina dopo me ne pento sempre».  
            Derek sorrise al buio della propria stanza. Era un classico.  
            Il piccolo finalmente si girò, mettendosi supino per fissare il lampadario. Alla luce della luna, i suoi occhi parevano quasi neri. «Non ti ho mai chiesto…», disse a bassa voce, come se stesse parlando più a sé stesso che all’altro. «Che facoltà hai scelto a New York?».  
            «Criminologia», sussurrò Derek. «Dovrei riuscire a laurearmi entro settembre. Poi mi specializzerò nelle indagini sui luoghi dei delitti e sulla medicina forense».  
            «Uuuh, vuoi diventare il nuovo Sherlock Holmes, eh?», lo prese bonariamente in giro Stiles, con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra.  
            Il grande rise sommessamente. «Eh, già. Tu, invece? Sei all’università, college?».  
            «Accademia di polizia. Voglio diventare un poliziotto e, se ci riesco, seguire le orme di mio padre e diventare sceriffo».  
            Il grande guardò il suo profilo. «Ci riuscirai», mormorò. «Quando ti ci metti, raggiungi qualsiasi risultato». Non seppe mai perché disse quelle parole. Seppe solo di pensarle sul serio. Per la prima volta, pensava qualcosa di buono sul ragazzino. Era sorprendente.  
            E anche Stiles doveva esserne parecchio sorpreso, perché si volse lievemente per guardarlo, i grandi occhi leggermente sgranati. Con diffidenza prese a scrutare quel volto bello e tenebroso, non trovandovi alcun cenno di falsità. «Sei serio?», chiese in un soffio.  
            «Sì».  
            «Be’, allora… grazie».  
            Derek annuì. Poi i suoi occhi scesero a guardare le labbra del ventenne, e istantaneamente gli apparve l’immagine mentale di sua cugina. «Malia… come l’hai conosciuta?».  
            «Quando morì mia madre», ricordò il castano, un accenno di tristezza nella voce. «La tua famiglia è stata molto vicina sia a me che a mio padre. Non è stato un bel modo di conoscersi, ma mi ha confortato parecchio».  
            A quelle parole, il giovane Hale non seppe come sentirsi. In qualche modo, l’idea che fosse stata _lei_ a confortare Stiles in quel periodo lo infastidiva. Era _lui_ il _miglior_ migliore amico. Sarebbe dovuto essere compito _suo_ stargli accanto, invece di pensare tutti i giorni a quanto fosse insopportabile e seccante e tutte quelle stronzate inutili.  
            «Stiles, io… io ti devo delle scuse».  
            «Non pensarci, è tutto passato».  
            «No. Non è vero. Mi sono comportato sempre di merda con te e non me ne sono mai fatto un problema. E quando me lo hai rinfacciato, invece di scusarmi sono stato ancora più meschino».  
            «Be’, io ero davvero assillante».  
            «Ma eri un bambino…».  
            «Non c’entra niente. Ero _ossessionato_ da te, ti sognavo anche!». Detto ciò, Stiles scoppiò a ridere.  
            Invece, il cuore di Derek prese a battere forte e le sue labbra si stesero un sorriso spontaneo. «Sai una cosa? Dovremmo ricominciare tutto da capo». Si schiarì la voce con un leggero colpetto di tosse, poi gli porse la mano: «Piacere, io sono Derek Hale. Ho _nove_ anni. Tu?».  
            Stiles rimase interdetto, sicuro che il ventitreenne fosse impazzito del tutto. Quello non era il ragazzo che ricordava, di cui aveva una pessima opinione… Tuttavia, gli strinse comunque la mano. «Io sono Stiles Stilinski», sussurrò, non potendo trattenere un sorriso. «Ho _sei_ anni».  
            «Bene, Stiles. Vogliamo provare ad essere amici? _Davvero_ amici?».  
            «Mi piacerebbe, Derek. Mi piacerebbe molto».  
  
  
            Rimasero svegli per diverso tempo, raccontandosi ciò che avevano fatto in quegli anni di lontananza e ricordando aneddoti della loro infanzia. Proprio come era successo a cena, Derek si trovò affascinato dai discorsi di Stiles e rimase ad ascoltarlo anche quando gli occhi implorarono per chiudersi. Si rammaricò moltissimo di non aver dato prima una possibilità al piccolo, ma si ripromise di dargli più importanza e magari, con il tempo, instaurare un bel rapporto di amicizia.  
            Verso le tre del mattino, infine, si addormentarono, molto più vicini di quanto non lo fossero inizialmente.  
            Il primo a svegliarsi fu Derek, disturbato dalle urla gioiose di Cora e Malia che dal piano di sotto stavano probabilmente scartando i regali. Neanche avessero avuto cinque anni. Stese le gambe per sgranchirle dal torpore e si rigirò dall’altra parte, trovandosi a un palmo dal bel nasino di Stiles, che ancora ronfava tranquillo. Certo che era proprio diventato bello. Non che fosse mai stato realmente brutto, tra l’altro. Tutte le cattiverie che gli aveva sempre detto servivano unicamente a farlo star male. Era stato davvero un crudele bastardo...  
            Il moro allontanò di poco il capo per guardarlo meglio: aveva le labbra leggermente schiuse. Chissà come sarebbe stato infilarci per gioco la lingua di dentro…  
            _Che razza di gioco sarebbe mai?!_ , si riscosse la mente di Derek, che scosse il capo bruscamente come la sera prima.  
            Il movimento svegliò il ventenne. «Mmm», mugolò, chiudendo la bocca – infrangendo così le fantasie dell’altro – e stiracchiandosi come un gatto. Si passò il dorso di una mano sugli occhi, aprendoli poi pian piano. «D-Derek? Che ore sono?».  
            Derek prese il cellulare dal comodino e guardò l’orario, accecandosi come un deficiente. «Sono le dieci e mezza. Pensavo fosse più tardi».  
            «Mmm…», mugolò ancora Stiles, mettendosi pancia sotto e affondando la faccia nel cuscino. «Immagino che dovremmo alzarci, eh?».  
            «Se vuoi, puoi restare. Io non ho più voglia di dormire». A essere onesti, aveva ben altre _voglie_ … stupide erezioni mattutine…  
            «No, no», esclamò il ventenne puntellandosi sulle mani, i capelli talmente arruffati da sembrare appena uscito da una centrifuga. «Mi alzo anche io. Oh, a proposito… Buon Natale».  
            «Buon Natale anche a te», gli sorrise il moro. Poi però dovette proprio alzarsi, perché l’amico dei piani bassi lo stava facendo impazzire e doveva trovare il modo per tranquillizzarlo. «Vado al bagno, ci metto un attimo». _Spero…_  
            Stiles annuì e, una volta che il grande fu scomparso dietro la porta del bagno, prese il cellulare e digitò un numero.  
            Rispose dopo cinque lunghi squilli. «P… prrronto?».  
            «Scott? Ti ho svegliato?».  
            «Stiles? Ciao… No no, figurati…». A giudicare dalla voce rauca e dal sonoro sbadiglio, il ragazzo stava proprio mentendo.  
            «Scusa, amico. Buon Natale!».  
            «Oh, vero… pensavo di aver dormito fino a Pasqua. Buon Natale!».  
            «Com’è stata la cena con Isaac?», domandò il castano, incuriosito.  
            «Perfetta. Mamma lo adora, quasi vorrebbe andare lei a conviverci».  
            Stiles rise di gusto, stendendosi di schiena sul comodissimo materasso. «Invece indovina io dove sono».  
            «Uhm… Mielandia?».  
            «No, scemo… Sono nel letto di Derek».  
            Un silenzio prolungato dall’altra parte gli fece credere che la linea fosse saltata.  
            «Scott? Ci sei?».  
            «Non dirmi che… che avete fatto…».  
            Stiles strabuzzò gli occhi, avvampando fino alle ossa. «Certo che no! Abbiamo solo dormito, figurati!».  
            Dall’altra parte, l’amico espirò con sollievo. «Uuuh! Meno male…».  
            A quel punto, il figlio dello sceriffo si sentì in diritto di chiedere: «Perché dici così?».  
            «Stai scherzando? Si parla di Derek Hale! Qualunque cosa riguardi lui è meglio che tu non ci rientri».  
            «Ti sbagli…», disse Stiles, ma il suo cuore diceva che Scott avesse ragione.  
            «Mi sbaglio?», ripeté scettico.  
            «È cambiato. Avresti dovuto vederlo, era… _è_ diverso».  
            «E cosa te lo fa pensare?».  
            «Prima di tutto, è cresciuto. Quindi _dev’essere_ cambiato per forza. In secondo luogo, ieri non faceva che guardarmi. Davvero, Scotty, mi _fissava_. Io ovviamente ho fatto finta di non accorgermene, ma il mio sesto senso mi dice che è una cosa positiva. E poi abbiamo parlato tutta la notte, è stato bellissimo!». Si sentiva uno sciocco, ma era troppo felice! Certo, doveva mantenere i piedi per terra e non sperare troppo, ma il suo cuore non poteva che battere forte ogni volta che ci pensava.  
            Scott, comunque, era di tutt’altro avviso. Sospirò. «Ti spezzerà il cuore, Stiles… Di nuovo…».  
            Si morse le labbra. «No. Non mi ha mai spezzato il cuore».  
            «Hai pianto per settimane intere, dopo la vostra lite».  
            «Non ho pianto!», esclamò piccato.  
            «No, eh? Vallo a raccontare alle mie magliette zuppe per quante volte ci hai pianto di sopra!», e poi rise della propria battuta.  
            Dalla porta del bagno provennero dei rumori. Stiles sentì il cuore schizzargli in gola. «Oddio! Amico, devo andare, okay? Ci sentiamo per messaggi, buon Natale a te, Melissa e Isaac!».  
            «Va bene, grazie. Fai i miei auguri a tuo padre e Malia».  
            «Certo, certo».  
            Chiuse appena in tempo per vedere un Derek gocciolante, a petto nudo con un asciugamano sulle spalle per frizionare i capelli. Indossava solo un paio di boxer, il maledetto…  
            «Hey! Ehm… un’altra doccia? Non l’avevi fatta ieri sera?».  
            Gli occhi verdi si piantarono nei suoi castani con intensità. «Avevo bisogno di farne un’altra», disse semplicemente.  
            «Ah… Be’, io mi rivesto e vado di sotto, mh? Così ti lascio la tua privacy, ehm… ciao». E afferrati i suoi vestiti, uscì da quella camera per andare nel bagno padronale, sicuramente meno bollente di quello di Derek.  
            Solo in un secondo momento ricordò che, effettivamente, nel bagno del moro vi fossero gli accappatoi.  
            Quello stronzo doveva averlo fatto di proposito ad uscire mezzo nudo!  
  
  
            Le feste natalizie passarono con fin troppa rapidità per i gusti di Derek. Senza neanche accorgersene era tornato alla sua vita newyorkese, al suo appartamentino e alle sue lezioni universitarie.  
            Benché fosse sempre convinto che la criminologia fosse la sua strada e benché fosse ancora innamorato della Grande Mela – come chiunque, del resto –, un senso di inadeguatezza si insinuò nel suo essere. Proprio come un tarlo che, morso dopo morso, corrode il legno.  
            Quei giorni a Beacon Hills erano stati tra i più belli che avesse mai vissuto. Stare con tutta la sua famiglia, ridere e scherzare come i vecchi tempi, mangiare fino a scoppiare e cantare fino a sentir male alla gola… E soprattutto, stare in compagnia di Stiles. Derek non sapeva spiegarlo, persino lui stesso faceva fatica a capirci qualcosa, ma il giovane Stilinski aveva qualcosa. Probabilmente, quel qualcosa l’aveva sempre avuto ed era solo colpa di Derek se non era riuscito a coglierla, ma il punto è che finalmente c’era riuscito. Era speciale: sempre gentile, sempre pronto a sdrammatizzare con la sua ironia e il suo sarcasmo, sempre leggero e piacevole. Aveva la risposta pronta per tutto ed era brillante, molto. A volte anche troppo. Era strano vederlo assieme a Malia. Era strano, per Derek, pensare a Stiles come un ragazzo coinvolto in una relazione. Lo stesso bambino con cui giocava a basket e alla playstation, lo stesso che lo seguiva sempre… ora abbracciava e baciava sua cugina. Non solo era strano, ma alquanto bizzarro e fastidioso.  
            Il primo giorno di rientro a New York, Derek rimase seduto al tavolo della cucina chiedendosi se fosse il caso di mandargli o no un messaggio. Era certo che Stiles gli avrebbe risposto – o almeno, lo sperava –, ma il punto era che non sapeva cosa scrivere. Aveva paura di fare la figura dell’imbecille.  
            E pensa e ripensa, pensa e ripensa, pensa e ripensa, alla fine l’aveva fatto. Gli aveva scritto solo un semplice: “Ciao, tutto bene?”, e aveva aspettato impaziente la risposta, tamburellando le dita sulla superficie dura del tavolo.  
            E Stiles rispose. Rispose e chiese a sua volta. E Derek rispose anche. E così, diedero il via a una corrispondenza che durò per giorni, settimane, mesi. Si sentivano ogni volta che potevano – ogni volta che il fuso orario lo permettesse, talvolta restando svegli fino a notte fonda pur di sentirsi.  
            C’erano volte in cui affrontavano discorsi futili e infantili come quale fosse meglio tra Dragon Ball e One Piece, Iron Man e Batman. E c’erano volte in cui i discorsi divenivano più seri e si finiva per parlare di Claudia Stilinski, e allora i messaggi non erano più sufficienti e Derek lo telefonava e lo confortava o semplicemente rimaneva ad ascoltare i suoi singhiozzi, rimpiangendo il fatto di non poter essere lì con lui e rendersi utile…  
            A volte, si scrivevano puntini sospensivi, che entrambi dovevano interpretare. Per quanto riguardava Derek, quando mandava quei puntini sapeva esattamente cosa volesse dirgli. Tre puntini, tre parole. Che con il passare del tempo acquisivano concretezza e significato. E qualcosa nel suo cuore gli diceva che Stiles l’avesse capito.  
            La sensazione di essere troppo solo teneva sveglio Derek gran parte delle notti. Sentiva sempre le lenzuola troppo fredde, il letto troppo grande. La casa troppo vuota. Qualcosa in lui era cambiato irreversibilmente e se chiudeva gli occhi e si concentrava, era quasi convinto di poter percepire il respiro di Stiles accanto a sé.  
            I corsi di specializzazione erano di gran lunga più eccitanti e interessanti di quelli universitari, sebbene richiedessero il doppio della concentrazione, grande intuito e spirito d’osservazione. Lui era tra i migliori e si fece valere in più di un’occasione, soddisfacendo i suoi superiori, i quali convennero nel ritenere che il giovane Derek Hale sarebbe diventato una promessa nell’ambiente poliziesco newyorkese.  
            Fu per questo che la notizia li lasciò basiti.  
  
  
                                       [  
                                                                                                                                                                      By horjzon](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2a9u26r)  
  
  
  
  
             
             _Quando hai ventisette anni..._  
  
            L’uomo dietro la scrivania lo guardò sconcertato. «Puoi ripetere?».  
            Il giovane non si scompose. « _Beacon Hills_. Voglio essere assegnato a quella città».  
            «Ma…». L’uomo si levò gli occhiali, massaggiandosi le tempie per calmarsi. «Derek, figliolo… hai la possibilità di far carriera, qui. Sei il migliore! Perché proprio lì?».  
            Sorrise dolcemente. «Perché è la mia città. E perché ci sono troppe cose che mi legano ad essa». _Una in particolare_.  
            «Ma… Il dipartimento di New York…».  
            «Sono certo che troveranno un degnissimo sostituto. E poi, se sono davvero bravo come dice, potrei far carriera dovunque. Non vedo perché non Beacon Hills».  
            L’uomo sospirò, grattandosi il capo. «Voi giovani… Vi fate guidare troppo dal cuore e mai dalla testa…».  
            «Pensi che è stato proprio il cuore a farmi scegliere la criminologia», sorrise ancora Derek.  
            «Sono pronto a firmare, ragazzo», lo avvertì il più anziano, rimettendo gli occhiali e guardandolo speranzoso. «Hai la possibilità di ripensarci. Conto fino a tre. Uno…».  
            Derek si sistemò meglio sulla poltroncina girevole, guardando l’uomo con espressione sicura e soddisfatta.  
            «Due…».  
            Non avrebbe cambiato idea. Mai. Voleva tornarsene nella sua città.  
            L’uomo fece una smorfietta. « _Due e mezzo_ …».  
            «Oh, andiamo, signor Davidson… Non faccia così, ormai ho preso la mia decisione».  
            E l’altro si arrese. «Tre. Oh, mamma… Stai commettendo uno sbaglio, ragazzo. Ma d’accordo, liberissimo di sbagliare… E Beacon Hills sia». Con uno svolazzo della penna, compilò la richiesta di assegnazione e fece firmare a Derek, dopodiché inviò il fax. Quasi  stava per mettersi a piangere mentre vedeva il foglio scannerizzarsi secondo dopo secondo.  
            «La ringrazio infinitamente, signor Davidson». Derek si alzò, porgendogli la mano, e l’ometto si alzò a sua volta, stringendogliela con le sua dita piccole e grassocce.  
            Uscì dal dipartimento con il cuore che scoppiava nel petto e il corpo leggero come una nuvola. Doveva preparare tutto in fretta, tra qualche giorno avrebbe preso l’aereo.  
            Il trillo che annunciava l’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio lo fece sentire ancora più contento. Era Stiles: “Buongiorno!”.  
            Con un sorriso enorme, Derek rispose: “Buongiorno a te! Ti sembra l’ora di alzarsi? Sono le undici!”.               
            La risposta non tardò ad arrivare. “Hahaha… molto spiritoso. Che fai di bello?”.  
            “Sto tornando a casa”, Derek inviò, sperando che Stiles non capisse il reale senso della sua frase: voleva fargli una sorpresa una volta tornato a Beacon Hills.  
            “Non c’era molto movimento al dipartimento, oggi?”.  
            “No, più che altro volevo rilassarmi. Per un giorno non succede niente”.  
            “Derek…”.  
            “Cosa?”.  
            “Tieniti stretto questo posto. È stato il tuo sogno fin dall’inizio, non ho intenzione di vederti gettarlo via”.  
            Gli parve che il suo cuore si fosse ingrandito. Digitò velocemente. “Non lo getto via, assolutamente! Solo…”.  
            “Solo?”, lo sollecitò il più giovane.  
            “Vedrai. Te lo prometto”.  
            “Non farmi preoccupare, ti prego. Ci tengo”.  
            Il moro non poté resistere: “…”.  
            La risposta arrivò subito: “…”.  
            Derek sorrise dolcemente, gli occhi che brillavano. “Ci sentiamo dopo…”.  
            “Va bene, un bacio… ♥”.  
            Gli aveva inviato un cuore. Poteva sorridere come un perfetto imbecille alla veneranda età di ventisette anni suonati, perché il suo _miglior_ migliore amico gli aveva inviato un cuore?  
            Assolutamente sì.  
  
   
            L’aereo atterrò alle dieci in punto di sera. Appena fu possibile, Derek si precipitò in aeroporto e prese tutti i suoi bagagli – il resto della sua roba se lo sarebbe fatto spedire nei giorni a venire – e chiamò un taxi per arrivare fino a casa propria. Voleva farsi una doccia, rendersi presentabile e poi dritto filato a casa Stilinski.  
            Si fece aiutare dal tassista a salire tutte le valigie fino alla veranda, pagò la corsa e diede anche un extra e poi, inspirando profondamente, suonò il campanello. Poteva quasi percepire sua madre chiedersi chi diamine potesse essere a quell’ora di sera, e impaziente spostò il proprio peso da un piede all’altro.  
            Ad aprire, come aveva immaginato, fu Talia. Poté vedere sul suo volto un arcobaleno di emozioni: curiosità, sorpresa, stupore, gioia, euforia. «Oh, santo cielo… Derek! Derek!». Gli balzò al collo, stringendolo talmente forte da levargli il respiro, e il figlio ricambiò la stretta con vigore, ridendo felice di quella reazione.  
            Dondolarono sul posto, Talia si mise persino a saltare e urlare contenta e allora arrivò anche Cora, allarmata. «Mamma, cosa succ- Derek! Oddio!». Si unì all’abbraccio.  
            Le due donne lo baciarono su ciascuna guancia e gli presero il volto tra le mani carezzando la barba incolta, facendolo entrare in casa con sorrisi felici e occhi lucidi.  
            «Oddio, che magnifica sorpresa! Stasera volete proprio uccidermi! È magnifico, tutto magnifico!».  
            «Come mai sei qui? Ti sei preso qualche giorno?», chiese la sorella ancora stupita.  
            Derek scosse la testa, il sorriso perenne sulle sue labbra. «Sono tornato. Ho chiesto il trasferimento e mi hanno accettato subito. Lavorerò qui».  
            E fu un trionfo di esulti e abbracci.  
            «Dobbiamo dirlo anche agli altri!», esclamò a un certo punto Talia, trascinandoselo verso la sala da pranzo per una mano. «Andiamo di là, forza!».  
            «Gli altri? Avevate preparato una cena delle vos…?». E a quel punto, nel momento in cui varcarono la soglia della sala, la voce del giovane uomo si spense.  
            Seduti a tavola c’erano la sua famiglia, più Peter e Malia. E c’erano Stiles e John Stilinski. Ma non fu quell’elemento a congelare Derek sul posto; abituato com’era a osservare tutto e notare ogni minimo particolare, non gli sfuggirono né lo champagne, né la scatolina di velluto blu, né l’anello che la cugina sfoggiava sull’anulare sinistro. E non gli sfuggì l’espressione scioccata e colpevole di Stiles.  
            Ogni rumore cessò di esistere. Pareva che il tempo si fosse fermato. C’erano solo quegli elementi e l’ovvia conclusione che squarciò la mente di Derek come un fulmine squarcia il cielo. Si sentì improvvisamente la testa pesante, una forte vertigine lo colse facendolo indietreggiare di un passo. Nel momento in cui i suoi occhi interruppero il contatto con quelli ambra e cioccolato di Stiles, i rumori tornarono prepotenti e il tempo tornò a scorrere veloce. Fortunatamente nessuno si era accorto della sua reazione – tranne forse _lui_ –, perché esclamarono dei sorpresi e felici «Derek!» senza aggiungere altro.  
            «Devo… Torno subito…». La sua voce pareva provenisse dalla gola di un altro.  
            «Aspetta, dove vai?», tentò di fermarlo sua madre. «Devi dirlo anche a loro! Aspetta!».  
            Ma Derek non si fermò. Si precipitò su per le scale, intercettò la propria camera e vi si chiuse dentro, sedendosi sul letto con gambe e braccia tremanti.  
            Al piano di sotto, Peter fischiò. «Chissà cosa gli è preso…».  
            «Forse avrà avuto un attacco di mal di testa dovuto al jet lag», commentò lo sceriffo.  
            Ma il figlio _sapeva_ cosa avesse Derek. Si alzò dal suo posto con dita tremanti. «Vado… vado a vedere se sta bene», mormorò.  
            Malia provò a fermarlo. «Tuo padre ha ragione, vedrai che tra poco scende», disse, e lo guardò speranzosa.  
            Ma Stiles scosse la testa. «Non sembrava un semplice mal di testa».  
            Intanto, Derek era sotto shock. Non riusciva a pensare o muovere un singolo muscolo. Teneva solo lo sguardo fisso sul tappeto, le dita tremanti intrecciate strettamente tra loro, il respiro era veloce. Aveva paura che anche un minimo rumore o movimento sarebbe stato in grado di farlo crollare in pezzi come un foglio di cristallo e allora rimase così, seduto e immobile. Solo seduto e immobile.  
            Pochi secondi dopo, un lieve bussare lo fece trasalire. Fu la scintilla che accese la miccia. «Derek? Derek, sono io… Ti prego… Fammi entrare…».  
            Quella voce. Quella _maledetta_ voce. La miccia si consumò e la bomba esplose. «V ATTENE! VAI VIA!», ruggì Derek.  
            «Per favore! Devo parlarti, apri la porta!».  
            Derek si portò le mani alle orecchie, urlando ancora più forte: «NON VOGLIO SENTIRTI! NON VOGLIO VEDERTI! VOGLIO SOLO CHE TU TE NE VADA!».  
            Stiles si morse a sangue le labbra, mentre sentiva dentro di sé montare la voglia di piangere. «Derek… Ti prego…».  
            Un forte e violento colpo si abbatté sulla porta, facendo tremare persino i cardini. Derek doveva aver sferrato un forte pugno.  
            E a quel punto, Stiles lasciò che le lacrime cadessero e si chiuse nel bagno padronale, sfogandosi.  
   
                         
            Dopo aver urlato e dato pugni e calci su qualunque oggetto entrasse nel suo campo visivo, Derek si lasciò cadere a peso morto sul letto. Troppo arrabbiato per mettersi a piangere, preferì starsene a occhi chiusi con un braccio a coprirli. Il fatto che avesse lasciato la luce accesa, tuttavia, non giovò molto al suo umore e allora afferrò la sua palla da baseball, quella autografata, e la lanciò con forza contro al lampadario, distruggendo così sia la lampadina che parte del cristallo, i cui frammenti caddero giù come pioggia. Dopo quello scatto si sentì decisamente meglio, e rimase steso per diverso tempo.  
            Solo verso le undici e mezzo, quando sentì il rombo dei motori innalzarsi e poi allontanarsi da casa sua, si issò sulle braccia e scese dal letto, uscendo dalla propria stanza. Incontrò sua madre nel corridoio, intenzionata ad andare proprio dal figlio per chiedere spiegazioni.  
            «Dammi le chiavi della macchina», disse, interrompendo le sue domande sul nascere.  
            «Cosa? Assolutamente no! Prima devi spiegarmi quelle urla e quel rumore infernale!».  
            «Se mi dai le chiavi non dovrò spiegarti altre urla e altri rumori infernali», minacciò. «Fidati».  
            «Derek, non sei tornato neanche da due ore. Neanche due ore e già fai danni!».  
            «Mamma», sibilò in tono imperioso, ergendosi in tutta la sua imponente statura. «Dammi. Le. Chiavi».  
            La donna incrociò le braccia al petto. «Ci sono le tue valigie, fuori».  
            «Le porterò dentro appena torno».  
            «Dove hai intenzione di andare?».  
            «Devo sistemare una cosa».  
            «Mi stai spaventando a morte. Devi picchiare qualcuno?».  
            All’istante, ebbe una visione di lui che dava uno schiaffo a Stiles. Il solo pensiero lo fece sentir male. «No… Certo che no. Devo solo parlare con una persona». E poi aggiunse con tono più delicato un: «Te lo giuro. Devo solo parlare».  
            Talia valutò l’espressione del figlio. Decretando fosse sincera, sospirò e annuì. «Va bene… Le chiavi della Camaro sono nel cassetto all’ingresso, quelle della mia macchina sono nella mia borsa».  
            «La Camaro andrà benone», le assicurò lui, lasciandole un bacio sulla tempia.  
            Prima che scomparisse al piano inferiore, Talia parlò un’ultima volta: «Non maltrattarlo. Se stai andando da chi penso io, non maltrattarlo».  
            Con il cuore stretto in una morsa, Derek annuì.   
             
               
            Anni e anni di patente, e ancora Stiles si ostinava a guidare quella Jeep sgangherata. Derek scosse la testa.  
            Prese a studiare il profilo di quella casa, si guardò un attimo attorno per esser certo che nessun vicino guardone potesse scambiarlo per un ladro, poi salì sul davanzale della finestra al piano terra e sporse le braccia fino alla grondaia, facendo leva così da raggiungere la finestra del secondo piano. Fortuna che i muscoli delle sue braccia erano ben sviluppati, altrimenti avrebbe ottenuto la slogatura di entrambe le spalle e forse qualche strappo. Una volta appollaiatosi sul davanzale, sbirciò nella camera di Stiles. C’era buio, ma la luce proveniente dal corridoio gli permise di vedere che fosse vuota. Svelto, Derek sollevò il vetro e si intrufolò nella stanza cercando di fare il minimo rumore possibile, il cuore che batteva per la paura e l’adrenalina nell’essere riuscito a fare irruzione. In casa di uno sceriffo… Doveva essersi bevuto il cervello, a ben pensarci.  
            Estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca e digitò rapidamente: “Sono in camera tua”.  
            In lontananza sentì il trillo del cellulare di Stiles, e sperò vivamente che leggesse, altrimenti avrebbe urlato come un pazzo una volta entrato.  
            Qualcuno lassù doveva essere di buona disposizione, perché poco dopo Derek sentì la voce di Stiles dire qualcosa che non riuscì a identificare e poi un «Buonanotte» frettoloso.  
            Si sedette sul bordo del letto, ascoltando i passi svelti del più giovane che in men che non si dica arrivò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Poi accese la luce.  
            Si fissarono, senza dire una parola. Stiles pareva piuttosto stanco e stressato e Derek lesse una punta di timore nel fondo dei suoi occhi.  
            «Non ho alcuna intenzione di farti del male», chiarì.  
            Il castano deglutì a vuoto, battendo le palpebre e inumidendosi le labbra, in apprensione. «Come… come hai…?».  
            «La finestra».  
            Stiles annuì, leccandosi ancora le labbra.  
            Quelle _maledette_ labbra.  
            Derek si prese un momento per guardarlo bene. Dall’ultima volta che si erano visti era cresciuto ancora, era diventato un vero e proprio uomo. Si intravedevano i pettorali sotto la maglietta e i tratti del viso erano decisamente spigolosi, seppur sempre giovani e freschi. Non si vedevano da anni, _anni_! Tutto ciò che avrebbe desiderato fare Derek mentre si trovava sull’aereo era andare da lui e stringerlo forte a sé, _baciarlo_ e non lasciarlo più andare. E ora Stiles gli aveva fatto _quello_.  
            Una nuova ondata di dolore e delusione lo investì, facendogli chiudere gli occhi con forza. Emise un sospiro spezzato, sofferente. «Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?», chiese con tono smorto.  
            Stiles prese a torturarsi le dita. «Te l’avrei detto quando… quando mi sarei sentito pronto…».  
            «Quindi il giorno prima delle nozze?», sibilò il moro, sentendo dolore al petto. «Almeno avresti telefonato?».  
            «Non lo so… Forse non avrei avuto il coraggio», ammise l’altro in tono colpevole e mortificato.  
            «Per messaggio?!», scattò allora Derek, balzando in piedi. «Mi avresti avvertito con un fottutissimo messaggio?! Bel modo! “Sai Derek, mi sposo tua cugina! Però non temere, saremo sempre amichetti del cuore!”».  
            «Abbassa la voce, mio padre è sveglio!», disse il castano a denti stretti.  
            E il moro cercò di modulare il tono: «Avresti detto così?».  
            «No, non avrei detto così. Avrei…».  
            «Avresti dovuto informarmi delle tue intenzioni con Malia! Invece di tenermi all’oscuro, visto che sono il tuo preziosissimo e maledettissimo _miglior_ migliore amico, avresti dovuto come minimo chiedermi cosa ne pensassi! Avresti dovuto dirmelo, cazzo!».  
            Stiles si portò le mani agli occhi, strofinandoseli con vigore. Era stanco, stanchissimo. Voleva solo infilarsi sotto le coperte e sparire per sempre, diventare polvere. Possibile che ogni sua scelta facesse sempre soffrire qualcuno?  
            «Hai idea del perché io sia tornato a Beacon Hills?», proseguì Derek, in tono fiero e ferito.  
            Stiles sospirò sull’orlo delle lacrime. «Derek, io-».  
            «E hai idea di cosa vogliano significare i puntini sospensivi? Tutti quei fottutissimi puntini, lo sai cosa significano?!».  
            «Non avevo altra scelta. Era inevitabile. Io e Malia stiamo assieme da anni, ci vogliamo bene».  
            Derek strinse forte la mascella, guardandolo con occhi freddi. «Il bene non basta per sposare una persona».  
            «Ma a volte bisogna accontentarsi…».   
            «No», sussurrò Derek scuotendo la testa. «Non è vero. Mai accontentarsi. Chi si accontenta muore lentamente senza accorgersene».  
            Le lacrime premevano per uscire. Stiles le ricacciò indietro con coraggio, inumidendosi ancora una volta le labbra troppo secche. Prese a concentrarsi su un punto imprecisato alla sua sinistra. «Ho sempre saputo che sarei entrato a far parte della famiglia Hale», sussurrò dopo qualche attimo. «Sempre. Fin da quando ero piccolo».  
            «Sì, ma hai scelto l’Hale sbagliato!», furono le parole disperate del maggiore.  
            «Che potevo fare? _Tu_ non mi hai mai voluto, non mi hai mai guardato… Avrei dovuto aspettare che mi notassi? Non sarebbe mai successo».  
            «Ma _è_ successo…», sussurrò Derek con il cuore che lentamente stava cadendo in pezzi.  
            «Derek… Ormai è troppo tardi…».  
             Il moro abbassò il capo, espirando l’aria che aveva nei polmoni con una sorta di lamento. Si portò le dita tra i capelli neri e prese a fare su e giù per la stanza. Aveva il cuore distrutto, la testa vorticante. Che poteva fare? Implorare? L’avrebbe fatto. Avrebbe messo da parte il suo orgoglio e avrebbe parlato con tutta la sincerità di cui sarebbe stato capace. E così fece. Si fermò di nuovo di fronte Stiles. «Non sposarti», chiese con voce bassa, supplicante. «Ti prego. _Non_ sposarti. Non riuscirei a sopportarlo».  
            Stiles lo guardò con i grandi occhi colmi di tristezza. «Devo…».  
            «Io non voglio essere il cugino di tua moglie, io… voglio essere la persona che ti sta accanto quando ti svegli la mattina. Per tutte le mattine della tua vita».  
            «Non…».  
            Derek avanzò di un passo, prendendogli delicatamente il volto tra le mani. «Guardami, Stiles. Guardami».  
            E Stiles lo fece, lo guardò. Si perse in quel verde meraviglioso e tutto il resto perse importanza.  
            «Ti amo…».  
            Fu delicato. Ma ebbe il potere di mozzare il respiro del più giovane e fargli toccare il cielo con un dito. «Derek, io… io ti ho sempre amato…».  
            L’abbraccio in cui si ritrovarono fu forse troppo brusco e stretto, ma… _Dio_ , se non ne avevano sentito la necessità fin da quando si erano rivisti.  
            Derek strinse forte Stiles all’altezza della gabbia toracica e lui gli allacciò le braccia al collo. Affondarono entrambi il viso nell’incavo tra collo e spalla dell’altro e respirarono i loro odori, felici e al tempo stesso distrutti.  
             «Ti ricordi quando eravamo piccoli?», sussurrò il maggiore all’orecchio del minore. «Il nostro primo incontro. Non sapevi cosa fosse l’inferno e io ti dissi che era un posto in cui non potevi fare ciò che volevi, dovevi stare alle regole».  
            «Lo ricordo», mugugnò Stiles annuendo, strofinando la punta del naso contro la pelle dell’altro. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel giorno.  
            «Ecco, io ora mi sento come se fossi all’inferno. Perché vorrei fare una cosa, ma non posso. _Non posso_ ».  
            «E cos’è…», Stiles deglutì, poi riprese. «Cos’è che vorresti fare?».  
            Il più grande non rispose. Sciolse di poco l’abbraccio per guardarlo negli occhi. Una mano andò alla nuca per avvicinarlo a sé, piano, come se gli stesse dando la possibilità di opporsi. Non sapeva che il piccolo si fosse ormai arreso, che fosse diventato creta sotto il suo tocco.  
            E quando Stiles vide le palpebre dell’uomo che amava chiudersi, il suo cuore prese a battere all’impazzata e i muscoli delle gambe divennero pesanti. Sentì le labbra umide e calde di Derek circondare le proprie e catturarle in un dolce risucchio delicato, che si ripeté una seconda volta con la punta di lingua che, bollente, lo carezzò e gli diede le vertigini.  
            Derek non si limitò ad adorare le sue labbra esternamente: ben presto, si intrufolò tra le labbra del castano che, docili, si schiusero permettendo al moro di approfondire il bacio. La lingua di Stiles era calda, timida e incerta e per questo ancora più eccitante. Il maggiore spalancò di più la bocca per baciarlo profondamente e intensamente e all’improvviso la realizzazione che quello tra le sue braccia fosse Stiles Stilinski, lo stesso bambino del parco, lo stesso ragazzino dinoccolato che lo seguiva sempre ovunque, lo colpì forte come un proiettile. Il suo cuore si espanse e una strana, bellissima emozione, si impossessò del suo intero corpo.  
            Da delicati, i loro movimenti divennero frenetici. Le mani di Stiles si intrecciarono nei capelli di Derek e li afferrarono, graffiando leggermente la cute con le unghie. Derek prese a mordergli le labbra con passione crescente e lo fece indietreggiare fino a che la schiena di Stiles non cozzò contro la porta. Con un ginocchio, Derek gli fece aprire le gambe e vi si mise in mezzo, sentendo all’istante il membro già duro ed eretto dell’altro contro la coscia. Interruppe il bacio bruscamente, con uno schiocco osceno. Ansante, arrivò fino al suo orecchio per sussurrare, con voce sporca: «Voglio strapparti tutti i vestiti. E sbatterti a letto. E farti tante di quelle cose che mi _implorerai_ di prenderti. Poi ti farò dimenticare anche come ti chiami».  
            Stiles, che ancora aveva i capelli stretti nelle sue mani, li strattonò di modo che Derek portasse la testa all’indietro. Così, con quel collo esposto di fronte al suo volere, ghignò e leccò al centro, dalla base fino al mento, lasciando una scia calda. «Allora che aspetti?». Il più grande emise un rantolo eccitato che risuonò in tutta la stanza, e Stiles si ricordò una cosa molto importante. Portò una mano dietro di sé e raggiunse la serratura, girando la chiave. «Così non rischieremo che mio padre venga a curiosare», sussurrò.  
            L’impazienza crebbe talmente tanto che Derek mise in atto le parole di poco prima e afferrò la maglietta di Stiles con entrambe le mani, strattonò con un colpo secco e uno strappo si formò dal colletto fino a metà sterno, mentre tante piccole particelle di stoffa si disperdevano per la stanza come acari della polvere. Gliela sfilò velocemente e poi si tolse la sua.  
            Questa volta fu Stiles a spingere Derek ad indietreggiare, facendogli urtare il retro delle ginocchia contro il materasso. Il grande si lasciò cadere e il piccolo gli si sedette a cavalcioni, strofinando la propria erezione su quella dell’altro. Già solo attraverso i jeans era qualcosa di estremamente eccitante e dovette mordersi le labbra dall’interno per non lasciarsi andare a versi imbarazzanti ad alta voce. Gli occhi verdi sotto di sé erano febbricitanti, la pupilla dilatata, ed erano così colmi di lussuria che il piccolo Stilinski ebbe la certezza di poter venire lì e subito senza neanche toccarsi.  
            Si strusciarono ancora qualche minuto, poi ne ebbero abbastanza e corsero a sbottonare uno la patta dell’altro. Era qualcosa di assolutamente nuovo e _selvaggio_ farlo con un uomo. Qualcosa di più eccitante e intenso risvegliò il desiderio e li fece sentire famelici, primitivi. Si sfilarono i jeans e li gettarono alla rinfusa da qualche parte. I loro occhi si incatenarono ancora, e si sorrisero seducenti. Derek con un colpo d’anche portò Stiles sotto di sé e dopo avergli dato un altro profondo bacio, prese a scendere sul suo corpo fino ad arrivare alla meta. Leccò prima la V del bassoventre, da ambo i lati, poi posò un bacio sulla stoffa umida di liquido pre-seminale. Stiles si contorse e portò un pugno alla bocca per impedirsi di gemere.  
            «Guardami», ordinò Derek, e il suo tono era quello autoritario da _capobranco_.  
            Il castano si costrinse a non chiudere gli occhi e si puntellò sui gomiti per guardare meglio cosa avesse in mente di fare l’altro.  
            Con i denti, Derek afferrò il bordo di quei boxer e li sfilò lentamente, mantenendo il giovane fermo con le mani sul suo stomaco piatto. L’erezione di Stiles, finalmente libera da quella costrizione, svettò in alto e lui la fissò famelico, sentendo la propria eccitazione indurirsi di conseguenza. La punta era rossa, umida proprio come si era aspettato, e la vena pulsava con  sussulti ben visibili.  
            Stiles si lasciò ricadere all’indietro, incapace di guardare oltre. «Ti prego… ah…», sussurrò gutturalmente.  
            «Cosa vuoi che ti faccia, Stiles?», chiese malizioso il più grande.  
            «Voglio… voglio…». Una mano grande e calda di Derek si chiuse attorno al suo membro. «Ah!», si lasciò sfuggire, tappandosi subito dopo la bocca.  
            «Vuoi che ti _succhi_ , Stiles?».  
            Quello fu troppo. Stiles prese a gemere sommessamente e il moro ghignò, tirando fuori la lingua per leccare lievemente il glande. Il più piccolo sentiva il cuore battere come un tamburo e risuonare nelle orecchie, il rossore alle guance aumentare di secondo in secondo.  
            Derek leccò ancora un po’, dopodiché schiuse le labbra e lo prese in bocca, iniziando subito a succhiare con vigore.  
            Stiles si sentiva al limite. Credeva che sarebbe impazzito, o addirittura morto. Avere Derek Hale in mezzo alle gambe era uno dei sogni proibiti che mai avrebbe osato fare, ed ora stava succedendo. «Cazzo!», imprecò tra gli ansiti. «Oh, questo è fottutamente perfetto… ah!».  
            Al sentire quei versi, il moro non resistette più: si sfilò i propri boxer e afferrò la propria durezza, cominciando a masturbarsi.  
            Le mani di Stiles andarono ad afferrare le ciocche spettinate dell’altro. «Basta… basta!».  
            «Non ti piace?», parlò con voce roca, le labbra ancora adagiate alla punta arrossata.  
            «C-certo che mi piace… ma non voglio… n… non così…».  
            «E come lo vuoi?».  
            «Con te dentro»  
            Derek si leccò le labbra lucide di saliva e annuì. «Hai del lubrificante?».  
            Stiles spalancò bruscamente gli occhi, orripilato. «Oh, merda!», imprecò.  
            «Cosa succede?».  
            «Non ce l’ho! Come faremo?».  
            Derek ghignò. «Non sarà un problema. Rotola sulla pancia».  
            «Che hai in mente?».  
            «Tu lascia fare».  
            Stiles eseguì, soffocando un gemito quando la pelle sensibile del suo membro strusciò contro il copriletto.  
            «Ti consiglio di mordere il cuscino», sussurrò Derek sensuale.  
            «F-farà male?».  
            «Questo che sto per fare? Oh, no, tesoro… Però potresti urlare lo stesso».  
            Stiles stava per chiedere perché mai avrebbe dovuto urlare se non faceva male, ma quando Derek afferrò i suoi glutei e li _separò_ , tutta la sua voglia di parlare si sgretolò e il suo cervello divenne una pappetta deforme. Non era mai stato così esposto con nessuno e il sangue alle guance e al suo inguine aumentò portandolo ad un livello di eccitazione inimmaginabile.  
            E quando Derek prese a leccarlo _lì_ , nel suo punto più nascosto, la voglia di urlare premette davvero per uscire e lui si ritrovò a seguire il consiglio del suo amante e afferrare il cuscino per affondarvi i denti.  
            Era una sensazione estremamente _selvaggia_ ed _eccitante_. La lingua di Derek inumidì ed esplorò, _allargò_ e preparò minuziosamente. Quando poi alla lingua sostituì un dito, e poi due, Stiles non ce la fece più. «Oh, Dio, Derek! Basta! Ti voglio dentro di me, voglio che mi scopi! Ne ho bisogno!».  
            E il moro non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Risalì sul corpo dell’altro, sussurrandogli all’orecchio di voltarsi nuovamente schiena al letto, e Stiles obbedì afferrandogli il volto tra le mani e ficcandogli poco garbatamente la lingua in bocca.  
            Derek approfittò del fatto che il piccolo fosse distratto da quel bacio osceno e adagiò la punta della propria erezione alla sua entrata, spingendosi lentamente ma inesorabilmente. Gli prese una mano e la intrecciò strettamente alla sua, lasciando che sbattessero sul cuscino accanto alle loro teste, mentre l’altra si posò sul fianco sinistro di Stiles per agevolare i movimenti. La mano libera di Stiles si aggrappò alla nuca dell’amante affondandovi le unghie quando il dolore prese ad aumentare.  
            «Rilassati, Stiles. Se non ti rilassi non riesco… non riesco…».  
            «Ci sto provando», piagnucolò.  
            «No, non è vero. Ti sento, mi stai respingendo. Respira profondamente e rilassati, prometto che non ti farò male. Ti amo. Non ho alcuna intenzione di farti male».  
            Stiles annuì e respirò profondamente, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di avere le dita intrecciate a quelle dell’uomo che amava. Rilassò piano tutti i muscoli del corpo, anche quelli del viso che si erano contratti in una smorfia di dolore, e finalmente Derek affondò del tutto. Una lacrima scivolò via di crudo dall’angolo dell’occhio, prontamente baciata via dalle labbra del moro.  
            Erano uniti. Finalmente erano una sola cosa. Stiles non poteva crederci.  
            Le spinte di Derek furono inizialmente lente e dolci, affondi delicati che avevano la funzione di far abituare il corpo di Stiles a una presa più energica. Il dolore passò poco per volta e quando inaspettatamente Derek si spinse più in profondità riuscendo a toccare la prostata, il piccolo gettò la testa all’indietro con occhi chiusi e bocca spalancata, mentre un brivido di intenso e puro piacere lo invase. «Oddio! Sì! Lì, ti prego!».  
            «Ti piace?», chiese Derek soddisfatto, continuando a muoversi.  
            «S… sì!». Stiles era sorpreso, per non dire sconcertato. «Com’è possibile?».  
            «Ho toccato il punto giusto. Lasciati andare, dopo sarà ancora più bello».  
            Stiles pensò che non potesse essere possibile che esistesse qualcosa di _ancora_ più bello di quello. Ma decise di fidarsi del suo amante e strinse la presa alla nuca e alla mano per non lasciarlo andare più via.  
            Le spinte si fecero più cadenzate, rapide e profonde. Ogni volta Derek riuscì a toccare la prostata di Stiles e ogni volta Stiles fu tentato di gridare, mordendosi le labbra di conseguenza. Derek se ne accorse e lo baciò, e soffocarono i loro gemiti l’uno nella bocca dell’altro. Il maggiore prese a masturbare il piccolo per rendere il godimento ancora maggiore.  
            Derek non aveva mai fatto l’amore con nessuno. Ogni donna che aveva avuto era stato un puro sfogo, un orgasmo fine a se stesso. Ma questa volta, con quegli enormi occhi ambra e cioccolato che lo fissavano, lo imploravano e lo veneravano, si sentì vinto. Sconfitto. E, _diamine_ , non poté essere più felice di così.  
            Quando giunse il momento dell’orgasmo, il primo a venire fu Stiles e si riversò sul suo stomaco e un po’ su quello di Derek. Riuscì miracolosamente a non emettere suoni più rumorosi di sospiri e gemiti, e la sua carne bollente e pulsante si strinse talmente attorno a Derek da portare anche lui alle vette più alte del piacere. Quando infine ogni brivido cessò, il moro si lasciò crollare esausto sul corpo più esile eppure robusto del suo compagno, che lo accolse in un abbraccio sudato e felice.  
            Il moro attese che il suo cuore tornasse a una velocità ragionevole e che gli arti si risvegliassero dal loro intorpidimento. Sentiva l’inguine particolarmente sensibile. Si scostò dal corpo del giovane e si stese al suo fianco. Stiles, senza attendere un solo istante, posò il capo sul suo petto massiccio godendosi i suoi respiri profondi e regolari. Le mani di Derek andarono a scostargli i capelli sudati dalla fronte con piccole carezze e qualche volta abbassò il capo per lasciargli teneri baci sulla punta del naso. Il castano si sentì talmente felice da poter scoppiare a piangere.  
            Stiles era bellissimo. Tutto nudo e sudato, appagato dal sesso, era qualcosa di incredibile. Derek cercò in ogni modo di non pensare al fatto che Malia l’avesse visto in quelle condizioni più di una volta, e la sua mano scivolò al mento del ragazzo. Con un pollice gli sfiorò il labbro inferiore, facendolo sporgere delicatamente. «Sei… meraviglioso», sussurrò.  
            Il piccolo sorrise e arrossì. «Hai sempre detto che sono brutto…», mormorò piano.  
            «Ho sempre mentito», rivelò Derek, e gli lasciò un altro, ennesimo bacio su quel labbro gonfio e rosso, succhiandolo un po’.  
            Rimasero stretti in quell’abbraccio ancora per un po’. Però, ben presto, Derek realizzò dove effettivamente si trovasse e che ora dovesse essere, e allora sciolse l’abbraccio per mettersi in piedi e recuperare i vestiti.  
            «Hey, ma… Che stai facendo?».  
            «Devo andare…», rispose a malincuore.  
            «Perché? Non voglio. Ti prego, resta».  
            «Ma devo… Tuo padre…».  
            Stiles si alzò a sua volta e lo raggiunse, il passo un po’ incerto sulle gambe vagamente doloranti. «Ho chiuso la porta a chiave. Non ci disturberà. Ho ventiquattro anni, diamine! Sono nella mia stanza e faccio ciò che voglio». Poi afferrò Derek per un bicipite e lo avvicinò a sé. «Ti prego,  ora. Torna a letto».  
            «Ma non si allarmerà quando scoprirà che ti sei chiuso dentro?», provò ancora a protestare – seppur debolmente – il moro.  
            «Come se non l’avessi mai fatto! Penserà che sia ancora sconvolto dalla cena, no? E ora tornatene a letto o giuro che ti ci lego e non ti faccio uscire più fino all’anno prossimo».  
            Derek sorrise malizioso, obbedendo. «Mi piace questa prospettiva».  
            «Anche perché prima hai fatto tutto tu… Mi sento un idiota…».  
            «Che vuoi dire?», chiese il maggiore aggrottando la fronte.  
            «Che ti sei preso cura di me… mi hai fatto stare bene… io invece non ti ho toccato neanche con un dito», rivelò Stiles sentendosi arrossire. Che imbarazzo, era stato un pessimo amante!  
            Ma Derek lo tranquillizzò, spingendolo per farlo cadere sul materasso. «Chiudi quella bocca prima di sparare altre stronzate. Già solo vedendoti stavo per venire nelle mie dannate mutande, quindi non pensare neanche un solo istante di esser stato inutile».  
            «Dici davvero?», chiese Stiles, con un sorriso nascente sulle labbra martoriate.  
            «Dico davvero. E ora, vogliamo riprendere da dove eravamo stati interrotti?». Così dicendo, Derek si stese riportando il piccolo sul suo petto e carezzandogli una guancia e la schiena con dolci ghirigori.  
            Prima di cadere nel sonno, Stiles mormorò una frase. Una che ebbe il potere di far aumentare i battiti in Derek: «Parlerò con Malia. Non posso più sposarla».  
  
  
             
            _Quando hai trent’anni…_      
  
            Il ritorno a New York fu… _traumatico_. Essendo il suo vecchio alloggio tato ceduto a qualcun altro, Derek dovette trovarsi un’altra sistemazione nel più breve tempo possibile e alla fine, grazie un po’ ai risparmi di famiglia e ai suoi, grazie un altro po’ a un secondo aiuto, riuscì a comprare un appartamento a Manhattan non troppo distante da Central Park. Per i primi giorni fu solo un enorme trasloco e pochissime ore di sonno – certo, e come avrebbe potuto mai dormire in quelle circostanze? – e solo dopo due settimane circa si riuscì a riprendere un ritmo accettabile.  
            Lasciare di nuovo Beacon Hills fu molto doloroso, ma sapeva che l’unico modo per andare avanti fosse… be’, andare avanti.  
            Sua madre e le sue sorelle gli avevano strappato la promessa che presto sarebbe tornato a far loro visita e, chissà, magari qualche giorno sarebbero pure andate loro a trovarlo, godendosi con la scusa una meritata vacanza dopo i disagi provocati dal matrimonio.  
            In quel momento era immerso nei propri pensieri, in piedi di fronte la vetrata del balcone, e il suo sguardo era perso nel tramonto che tingeva gli alti grattacieli di rosso e arancione. Due braccia lo avvolsero per la vita e lo strinsero facendo aderire la sua ampia schiena a un petto di certo più piccolo del suo.  
            «A cosa stai pensando?», sussurrò quella voce al suo orecchio, per poi mordergli il lobo delicatamente, provocandogli brividi sul collo che si ramificarono fino alla nuca.  
            «A niente…», sospirò lui rilassandosi.  
            «Mmm…». Un naso si posò sul collo di Derek, sfiorandolo e gustandosi quel buon odore che aveva la sua pelle. «Quindi a tutto».  
            «Esatto».  
            «E posso fare qualcosa per distrarti dai tuoi numerosissimi pensieri?».  
            Derek si girò in quell’abbraccio e subito baciò quelle labbra rosse e carnose, trovando una lingua impaziente di giocare con la sua. Le mani corsero ad afferrare i fianchi stretti e si strinse di più contro quel corpo caldo e perfetto. Con uno slancio portò la persona ad allacciargli le gambe attorno alla vita. Si staccarono un attimo dal bacio sorridendosi sulle labbra e Derek si specchiò in due grandi occhi scuri. Li amava. Li amava davvero. E amava Stiles.  
            «Che cosa c’è?», sussurrò il suo ragazzo, passandogli una mano su una guancia.  
            Derek non disse niente. Continuò a guardare quegli occhi e a sorridere, prima di riprendere il bacio in maniera più intensa di prima e stendersi sul letto della loro camera.  
            La sua famiglia aveva bisogno di una vacanza, oh, sì. Dopo i disagi provocati dal matrimonio – o per meglio dire, dall’ _annullamento_ di esso – tutti quanti si erano sentiti abbastanza stressati e desiderosi di distendere i nervi. Prima tra tutti Malia, che non prese esattamente bene le parole di Stiles e gli inveì contro, arrivando addirittura a prenderlo a botte. Tutti biasimarono il ragazzo. Almeno fino a che non si scoprì che lei lo tradiva da tempo con una sua vecchia fiamma, tale _Theo_ con cui ora viveva a Los Angeles. Peter ne era rimasto sconvolto e aveva deciso di tirarsi indietro dal giudicare la figlia o Derek, ritenendo fossero abbastanza grandi da vedersela da soli. Il fatto è che, dopo la scoperta della tresca, Malia non ebbe più il coraggio né di affrontare il cugino, né chiunque altro della famiglia. John Stilinski, d’altra parte, si era ritrovato favorevole alla scelta del figlio. Aveva sempre saputo che Stiles avesse un debole per il suo _miglior_ migliore amico, e saperlo felice, indipendentemente dal fatto che il suo compagno fosse un uomo, rendeva felice anche lui. E poi, dal momento che aveva intrapreso da poco una relazione con Melissa McCall, non aveva certo il tempo e l’energia di buttarsi giù o pensarla in negativo. Anche Scott e Isaac se la passavano bene, ma quelli vivevano su una nuvoletta rosa da praticamente il primo giorno in cui si erano conosciuti, quindi era superfluo persino parlarne.  
            Ciò che aveva stressato Derek era stato il ritorno a New York, ma non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti. Per uno strano scherzo del destino, infatti, Stiles era stato assegnato al corpo di polizia di quello stato e, per evitare di separarsi ancora, forse _definitivamente_ , dovette tornarsene con la coda tra le gambe dai suoi superiori. Quando richiese il trasferimento, quelli del dipartimento lo accolsero a braccia aperte e il signor Davidson proruppe in un sonoro: «Lo sapevo che saresti tornato, ragazzo! Sei troppo in gamba!».  
            E forse, dopo quell’accoglienza, non era tornato propriamente con la coda tra le gambe. Ma come il lupo che era e si sentiva di essere: implacabile, fiero e forte.  
            Assieme a Stiles, che era diventato un agente davvero in gamba, formavano una coppia formidabile sia sentimentalmente che nel lavoro. Il problema è che il più giovane avesse davvero troppo appetito e lo lasciasse dormire solo lo stretto necessario. Le notti erano sempre troppo brevi.  
            «Derek, se non ti levi quella camicia, te la strappo io a morsi. Lo giuro».  
            Oh, sì. Era un lupo. Un lupo che stava per divorare – o _essere divorato_ – dal suo ridicolo e bellissimo _Cappuccetto Rosso_.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
                                       [  
                                                                                                                                                                      ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2cxt2xu)[By horjzon](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2cxt2xu)  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eccoci arrivati alla fine.  
> Allora, ammetto di essermi inventata bellamente sia alcune caratteristiche della professione di Derek sia di Stiles. Facciamo che come al solito si tratta di licenza poetica, eh? u.u  
> Tengo a precisare che Malia in questa storia non è come appare, solo che Derek (il mio Derek, non quello canon) la vede come un’antagonista, quindi la percezione è un po’ distorta.  
> La scena rossa presente nel capitolo è stata la prima che io abbia mai scritto. Sono molto in ansia, spero di non aver annoiato o non essere caduta nel volgare e soprattutto spero di aver trasmesso le emozioni dei nostri due zucconi.  
> Grazie per avermi dato una possibilità! <3  
> Ora scappo sul serio, al prossimo delirio!  
> Ireth~


End file.
